Hearts On Fire
by ps9906
Summary: This story continues the story of Her Heart's Desire. A lovely summer vacation for Jim, Trixie and Honey. Or is it? Chapter ten is a new chapter that was previously left out in error.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Heart's On Fire**

**Prologue**

"Jim!" Trixie Belden greeted her boyfriend of six months, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Mmm," Jim grinned at her before placing a well-planned kiss on her lips. "You always give the best 'hellos.'"

He bent down and pulled her close to him as she welcomed him in her arms. The young couple had plans to attend the awards banquet given by the CAP committee. The dinner was completely forgotten as the duo embraced in the doorway of Trixie's dorm room. Several kisses later, Jim groaned as he remembered their friends and families who were expecting their arrival soon.

"As much as I would love to continue this," Jim paused to kiss the tip of her nose, "we do have some place else to be."

Trixie smiled and impulsively hugged him even closer to her. "As long as I'm with you, I don't really mind."

Arm in arm, they strolled to Jim's black sports car, eager to spend time with each other.

Jim let his eyes wander over Trixie as he pulled out of the parking lot. The fact that she was his girl never ceased to amaze him. Boldly, he placed a hand on her knee, rubbing the silky material of her dress as he caressed her thigh. Pushing the skirt aside, he let his fingers lazily enjoy the fell of her silky stockings.

"Jim," Trixie laughed as she grabbed his wandering hand when it began to inch higher. She pulled her dress back down, giving him a stern look.

"What?" Jim grinned innocently. "Can I help it if that dress is covering your beautiful legs? I'm going to have to buy you a very short dress."

Trixie couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks. She and Jim had been dating since October, six wonderful months. Their relationship had developed so naturally. Her brothers accepted Jim easily into their mix of friends along with Honey and Dan. _Especially_ _Honey_, she thought. While Mart and Dan became friends, bonding in their wicked sense of humor, Brian had pursued Honey. Not that it took much pursuing. Honey had been immediately attracted to the handsome, sweet premed student from the beginning. Then Brian made it official at Christmas with a promise ring.

Right now, Trixie's life couldn't get any better. She was in love, surrounded by devoted friends and family, and now she was about to receive the CAP scholarship. Matt Wheeler and Win Frayne had joked about how much she deserved it just by putting up with Jim. It was her positive attitude that had actually made the difference, one that went far to erase the bad memories of that horrible day for all of them.

Now, she merely smiled whenever Win would warn her about Jim's quick temper. With her stubbornness and his hot-headedness, they were sure to clash eventually, just like they had in the beginning. Somehow the thought excited her more than anything.

Jim must have read Trixie's mind when he said, "Do you think you'll be able to put up with me? I'm not always this lovable."

"Always," she promised, surprised by the emotion and the catch in her voice.

Jim, too, heard the trembling of her words, and squeezed her hand before returning his attention back to the roadway. Frowning, he flipped the rearview mirror up as the bright light of the car behind the glared into his eyes. Slowing down in the street, he motioned for the car to pass them. The gray sedan paused beside them for a moment before speeding away.

Shrugging at Trixie, he put the car in gear and continued on. "I guess we're getting slow in our old age."

"Only you, Frayne," she poked his side playfully, but the tingles down her spine stayed long after the car had left. With a determined effort, she clamped down on her curious mind deciding to enjoy the evening undisturbed by inquisitive thoughts.

When they entered the elegant dining room, Trixie was delighted to see two places saved for Jim and her amongst their friends. She waved at the two other scholarship recipients before taking her seat.

Honey gave her an excited hug as they arrived. "You look wonderful, Trixie. I hope you're prepared for all the pictures you'll have to pose for."

Trixie glanced at her parents, who were beaming proudly. "They really deserve this night more than me. They've never complained, not once, about the cost of college."

"Your parents are the greatest," Honey agreed. "Mother and Daddy just love them, Jim's parents, too."

Trixie looked at Jim and grinned as he nodded his affirmation. "Where's Di and Mart?" she added.

"Where do you think?" Brian joked, looking toward the buffet.

"Poor Di," Honey sympathized. "She has two of the biggest appetites here escorting her to the dinner line. She'll be there all evening."

"I don't know about Di, but someone wouldn't let me grab a snack," Jim winked at Trixie. "Do you mind?"

"I'm hungry too," she admitted.

"Let's all go," Honey suggested, "before Mart eats it all."

Quickly, Jim grabbed Trixie's hand as they walked. "Food wasn't what I was hungry for," he whispered before releasing her. Flustered, Trixie watched as he joined Brian in the food line.

"Oh, Trix," Honey beamed at her friend, "we are going to have so much fun this summer. Your parents were okay with you visiting me, weren't they?"

Trixie and Honey had planned a two week visit at Honey's home in Rochester. Jim, whose parents lived nearby, had scheduled his vacation at the same time.

"I'm so excited," Trixie nodded, causing her curls to bounce energetically across her forehead. "Jim has promised to take me horseback riding."

"Jim's an excellent teacher," Honey informed her. "It wouldn't surprise me at all if he did that for a living. He's so good with kids."

"I bet there isn't anything Jim can't do and do awfully well at that," Trixie added proudly.

Honey just grinned at her friend and rolled her eyes. If Jim wasn't perfect, you couldn't tell it by Trixie's admiration of him. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before, several times before. Her eyes flickered over Brian's tall form. Giggling, she reminded herself that she sometimes said things about Brian that made Trixie gag.

"Jim still has to take orders from Regan," Honey said. "He's in charge of our stables and everything has to be perfect or you'll have one mad redhead."

"Another redhead," Trixie laughed.

"And all with a temper."

"Who has a temper?" Jim inquired as he approached the girls carrying two plates of food. "I brought one for you, Trix."

"Thanks, Jim" Trixie smiled, "I'll get our drinks."

As the group settled at their table, Jim whispered in her ear, "I think we should save dessert for later."

Trixie blushed and thought about the upcoming summer vacation. She would have two weeks alone with Jim, and no job or classes to worry about, not even a big brother around. It was going to be the best vacation ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**July**

"You promise to be careful, Trixie," Mrs. Belden implored her.

"I'll be fine, Moms," she insisted. "I'm just taking the train to New York by myself. Jim's going to drive us both to Rochester."

At twenty years old, Trixie still felt like she was six when it came to her parents. Even Bobby, her thirteen-year-old brother, was less sheltered that she was now. And it was Bobby who came to her rescue now.

"Gosh, Moms," Bobby grinned at Trixie, "you let me and the Lynch twins ride the train by ourselves this summer."

Trixie smiled gratefully at her younger brother.

"That's only because you weren't going alone," Mrs. Belden insisted, "and Mr. Lynch was meeting you three at the train station."

"Well, Jim is meeting me," Trixie pointed out. "It's not like I haven't taken the train before."

"I know, Trixie," her mother sighed, "I just have this feeling that …I guess I'm being silly."

"I will be careful," Trixie promised.

Finally, Trixie rested her head against the seat after she boarded the train. Freedom from her parent's watchful eye as well as those of her brothers. Freedom to explore her relationship with Jim. She knew he wanted to deepen the relationship, but was she ready for that? She had thought about that a lot lately. She suspected he was not a stranger to such intimacy, but she was. He hadn't pressured her, letting her set the pace of their relationship. Was she happy with that pace? Hopefully, this trip would supply her with the answers.

Trixie looked out the window and saw Jim standing at the train station. Nothing mattered right then, except for the fact that he was standing there with his crooked little grin showing his excitement to see her. Rushing to greet him, she flung her arms around his neck.

Picking her up, Jim swung her around before kissing her. "I can't believe it's been two weeks since I've seen you."

"You'll have to work on that," Trixie scolded him.

"That's the plan," Jim said before he gently kissed her. "I do hope you're not going to spend all your time with Honey."

"I think I can squeeze in a few moments for you," Trixie laughed. "You did promise to teach me how to ride a horse."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Jim hugged her close before grabbing her bags. "This way, my lady."

The ride to Honey's house was filled with talk and laughter, and just enjoying their time together. As they neared Rochester, Jim pointed out some of the sights to Trixie.

"We could go on a picnic there," Jim said as he pointed out a nearby park. "It has lots of hiking trails, too."

As they passed a dilapidated group of buildings, Trixie turned her face toward the window to get a better look. "What's that place? It looks creepy."

"Just an old abandoned horse farm," Jim told her. "It was actually being used until last summer. Dad and Mr. Wheeler made a complaint after they went there to buy a horse. It was shut down soon after."

"What happened?" Trixie asked curiously.

"The horses were being abused and the workers weren't being treated any better," Jim explained. "Regan was with them and he saw right away how badly the horses had been treated. According to Dad, Regan almost decked the guy."

"I can't wait to meet Regan," Trixie grinned. "He sounds super."

"He is," Jim agreed. "Just remember that he is boss of the Wheeler's stables and you'll be just fine."

"Honey's already warned me," she giggled. "What about you? Do you keep your horse at the Wheeler's stables?"

"Yeah, Regan is the only one who can handle Jupiter while the rest of us are in the city."

"Jupiter? I bet he's beautiful," she sighed.

"You'll see him soon," Jim promised, "but I don't plan on ever letting you ride him."

"Don't you think I could do it?" For some reason Jim's words rankled Trixie and her stubborn streak kicked in.

"I'm sure you could do anything you wanted," Jim smiled tenderly. "I'm just not sure I want to see you flying through the air."

"Who says I'll be flying through the air?" she asked defiantly.

"Trixie," Jim grabbed her hand, "promise me you'll stay away from Jupiter."

"I promise you I will not take a flying dismount from him," Trixie assured him with a grin. She didn't however promise him she wouldn't try to ride the beautiful horse. That would wait though until she felt confident enough to attempt it.

"Oh, look, what a lovely home," Trixie exclaimed as she turned her attention back to the surrounding view.

"That's where I grew up," Jim told her. "Mom and Dad still use it as a getaway. It's nice and peaceful after staying in the city."

"Will you show it to me one day?" she asked eagerly.

"Eager to check up on my past," Jim laughed. "It will definitely be on the tour."

Grinning, Trixie shrugged, not at all embarrassed by her curiosity.

Honey ran out to greet them when they arrived at her parent's house. "Trixie," she said and hugged her friend, "I didn't think you'd ever get here."

"What about me?" Jim teased as he retrieved Trixie's bags from the trunk of his car.

"You've been here before," Honey said. "Oh, Trixie, it will be so wonderful to have you here for two entire weeks."

Trixie hugged Honey and said, "Don't forget, you'll be staying at the farm for a week in August."

"You girls act like thirteen-year-olds," Jim laughed. "Next thing I know, you'll be having sleepovers every weekend."

"Sleepovers," the girls squealed together.

"Perfectly perfect," Honey added.

"Uh-uh," Jim protested, "I'm not sharing Trixie with you every weekend."

"Jim," Trixie blushed furiously.

"Never mind him," Honey giggled, "he's just mad that he has to share you now."

Jim walked over to Trixie and put his arms around her from behind. "I take it that is my cue to leave," he whispered in her ear. Kissing her cheek, he added, "I'll call you later and show you the stables." At Honey's exasperated look, he lifted his palms in the air. "Okay, I'm going. Have fun and I'll see you two later."

"Come on, Trixie," Honey grabbed one suitcase while Trixie grabbed the other. "I'll show you your room."

When they entered the spacious home, they were met by a friendly lady in a tweed suit.

"This is Miss Trask," Honey introduced her. "And this is Trixie."

"Honey has said so much about you," Miss Trask extended her hand. "I'm finally glad to meet you."

"I'm glad to meet you, too," Trixie responded, a little awed by meeting one of the staff of the Wheeler's.

"Miss Trask is super," Honey grinned at her friend. "She runs the entire household."

"Don't let her fool you, Trixie," Miss Trask smiled with a twinkle in her blue eyes. "This place practically runs itself."

Excusing herself to check on the home that ran itself, Miss Trask left while Honey showed Trixie to her room. The elegant room seemed like it stepped out of the pages of a lady's magazine. When Trixie remarked on that, Honey smiled broadly.

"Well," Honey admitted shyly, "some of the rooms have been featured in a few magazines."

"Wow," Trixie said in awe, "I can't imagine growing up in all this. I would have ruined everything."

"Sometimes it was a pain," Honey agreed as she helped Trixie unpack. "And Jim was always getting me into trouble of one sort or another."

"Really," Trixie smiled, thinking of growing up with Jim.

"Yes, really," Honey declared vehemently. "It got even worse when Dan moved in with Regan."

"I can imagine," Trixie giggled. "They can be quite a pair when they get together."

"As long as they're not arguing," Honey agreed. She smiled happily however. "You know, I would have been terribly lonely if it hadn't been for those two, even if they did tease me horribly."

"You wouldn't say that if you had to live with them," Trixie shook her head. "My brothers still treat me like I'm six-years-old."

Honey realized just how much Trixie sought her older brothers' approval. With an encouraging smile, she said, "Brian was just telling me the other day how proud he was of you, especially for getting the CAP scholarship."

Trixie snorted in disbelief. "He just keeps reminding me not to screw up and lose it."

"I think he's just worried about you," Honey said diplomatically. "You've given us all a few frights this past year."

"According to Brian, I deliberately seek out these adventures," she said with a shrug.

"Maybe they just find you," Honey suggested, laughing.

After freshening up, Trixie met Honey on the terrace for a late lunch. She watched nervously as the maid, Celia, served her and Honey. "Will that be all?" Celia asked before leaving.

"Thank you, Celia," Honey told her. "We'll be fine."

Trixie glanced uncomfortably at Honey. Noticing her stare, Honey gave her an expectant look. "What's wrong, Trixie?"

"I'm just not used to servants," Trixie whispered awkwardly. "How many more are there?"

"Just the cook and the housekeeper," Honey smiled indulgently, "unless you count, Tom, our chauffeur and Regan. Oh, and a gardener."

"Does Jim's family have all these people working for them?" Trixie asked worriedly.

"Only a housekeeper to help Mrs. Frayne," she explained. "Mother was never as domesticated as her. I think Jim's mom really enjoys running her own home."

"That's a relief," sighed Trixie. "I can't blame her for having a housekeeper. I've always wanted one of them myself."

"You get used to it," Honey assured her.

Still, Trixie couldn't relax whenever one of the servants were lurking about, fearful that she would say or do the wrong thing. Sensing this, Miss Trask tried to put her mind at ease when she joined them for lunch.

"Things are quite informal here, Trixie," she told her. "Honey and I often have lunch together when she's at home, and breakfast, too."

"What about dinner?" Trixie asked curiously.

"That's a little bit more formal," Miss Trask explained, "although I do eat with Honey when her parents are away."

"And Mother and Daddy are staying in the city," Honey grinned teasingly.

"Good," Trixie admitted sheepishly, "I'm not ready for formal just yet."

"I think we've all had enough etiquette lessons for today," Miss Trask smiled, pleased with Trixie's honesty. "Why don't you take Trixie for a walk around the estate?"

Walking through the gardens, Trixie could very well understand why the Wheelers need their own gardener. "I wish Moms could see this," she said as she sniffed the air. "Just the rose bushes alone would thrill her."

"She's welcome anytime," Honey assured her. "In fact, I'll arrange for her to visit after my stay at Crabapple Farm."

"Oh, would you, Honey?" Trixie asked, pleased with her friend's thoughtfulness.

"Consider it done," Honey promised.

"Is that a stream running through your property?" Trixie pointed to the small brook.

"Isn't it lovely?" Honey grabbed her hand. "Let's go put our feet in it. I used to do that as a child all the time."

Both girls ran giggling toward the bubbling stream. If anyone had seen them, they would have thought them to be young teenagers instead of young women. Falling to the ground and still laughing, they tried to catch their breath.

As Trixie slipped her sneakers off and placed her feet in the water, she sighed appreciatively. "This is heaven. It's so peaceful here with all the trees surrounding us."

"This was my favorite spot," Honey told her. "I would play here for hours and then as I got older I would come here to read."

Trixie glanced at the tall trees swaying above them. "I probably would have broken my neck trying to climb one of these trees," she admitted with a giggle. She tossed a small stone into the water. "Or I would have built a dam to swim in. I doubt if it would have remained peaceful with me around."

"No wonder you and Jim get along so well," Honey laughed. "That's exactly what he did every time he came here with me, except he didn't break his neck or anything else."

"Of course not," Trixie said as she imagined Jim playing in the water as a young boy. "He would never take risks like I do. He wouldn't have had to. I bet even as a boy he knew what he was doing."

"Do I detect a little hero worship there, Miss Belden?" Honey teased.

"Maybe a little," Trixie admitted bashfully.

"I think he feels the same way," Honey said softly. "He has that same glow in his eyes when he talks about you."

"Really?" Trixie smiled dreamily.

"Yes, really," Honey assured her. "He seems just like the innocent little boy that I grew up with, even if he is turning twenty-three in a few days."

Trixie frowned when Honey mentioned Jim's birthday. On her twentieth birthday, Jim had been so romantic. He had arranged a moonlit picnic lunch on the top balcony of the Wheeler-Frayne building. With the stars so close, she had felt they were the only two people in the world. Now she wanted to do something special for him.

Noticing how Trixie had withdrawn, Honey laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Just spending the day with Jim will be all the present he would ever want."

"I know that's what he says," Trixie sighed, "but I wish I could afford something really special for him."

"Trust me," Honey said knowingly, "there's nothing he wants more than that. He's been grinning for the last two weeks."

"I do miss him so much," Trixie said longingly.

Her scholarship didn't allow for summer classes and Jim continued to work for Wheeler-Frayne International after he had earned his master's degree this past spring. As an heir to the company, his father and Mr. Wheeler had allowed him to reorganize the charitable wing of the organization. Although the work was something he loved, it had kept him from seeing Trixie as much as he would have liked during the summer. This mid-summer break was especially important to both of them.

"Well, he should be here soon," Honey reminded her. "He's going to take you on a tour of the stables, remember? I'm sure he'll be here early."

"You don't mind, do you?" Trixie asked, a little bit chagrined at deserting her friend.

"How could I," Honey giggled, "when I'll probably do the exact same thing to you in August?"

"Since you put it that way," Trixie laughed, "let's hurry. I want to change into something more comfortable."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Trixie was glad when Honey's prediction came true. Jim, it seemed, was just as anxious to see her as she was to see him. His bright smile greeted her as she came down the stairs. Skipping the last two steps, she jumped playfully into his waiting arms.

"I didn't know you would be so excited to see a bunch of horses," Jim teased as he reluctantly released her. He glanced passed her to see Miss Trask and Honey looking at them with amusement. Suddenly, he had a strong desire to whisk her away from their prying eyes.

"Well, I did hear that the stables are practically overrun with good-looking redheads," Trixie joked.

"There is only one redhead for you, Miss Belden," Jim said sternly as he grinned down at her, tugging on one of her curls for emphasis, "and don't you forget it."

"Do you think they even notice we're here?" Honey asked Miss Trask mockingly and loudly.

Embarrassed, Trixie grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him into the living room where Miss Trask and Honey stood watching them. "Would you like to come with us?" Trixie asked sincerely. "I promise we'll behave."

"Goodness no," laughed Honey, "I wouldn't want Jim to burst a blood vessel."

"And I think you're both old enough to go without a chaperone," Miss Trask smiled, "although at one time those two kept me quite busy."

"You'll have to tell me about it," Trixie grinned and looked curiously at Jim.

"Don't give away all my secrets," Jim implored Miss Trask. "Trixie likes things mysterious."

"I will be very discreet," Miss Trask said with feigned indignation.

"Don't worry, Jim," Honey promised innocently, "I'll make sure Trixie knows all about your little adventures."

As the group laughed, Miss Trask excused herself. "Cook needs to see me," she explained. "You are staying for dinner, aren't you, Jim? I think I can convince Cook to make one of her famous lemon meringue pies."

"I wouldn't dream of missing that," Jim said as his tongue rolled over his lips in anticipation.

The movement of his tongue darting around his mouth caught Trixie off balance. Unable to stop staring, she felt her mouth go dry as she fought to keep it closed. When she met Jim's eyes a moment later, she realized her face had betrayed her feelings by the intense look in his eyes.

"Are you ready to go now, Trix?" Jim's voice sounded husky even to his own ears.

Blushing profusely, she nodded shyly and clasped the hand he offered.

"Tell Regan we'll be down in the morning for Trixie's first lesson," Honey called after them as they left. Grinning, Honey watched the pair walk hand in hand toward the stables. _Jim may just blow a blood vessel anyway,_ she chuckled to herself.

Once they rounded the corner of the Wheeler's estate, Jim stopped walking and pulled Trixie close. "I've got to kiss you, love," he whispered, his breath coming out in sharp gasps.

With her own breathing mimicking his, she snuggled closer as he bent down to her. "Oh, Jim," she murmured between kisses, "I've missed you so much." Feeling her response, Jim pressed her tightly against him as he ran his hands up and down her back, not being able to touch her enough. Their ragged breathing was the only sound they heard.

Trixie couldn't think, at least not rationally. The feel of Jim's body, the frantic searching of his hands, the press of his lips against hers. Those sensations overwhelmed any other desire she was capable of having. Shivering, she leaned closer, not wanting the moment to end.

Finally, Jim slowed their kisses down to a gentler, softer pace. Setting her away from him, he said, "We'd better go. That is, unless you want to find a nice shady spot to continue this in private." His words were said in jest, but they both knew he was only waiting for her to agree before they advanced their relationship.

"I guess we'd better," Trixie agreed weakly, her heart still pounding furiously. She watched as Jim nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets as he pulled away from her. She remained quiet, realizing that he needed time to compose himself as did she.

When they entered the stables, Trixie was surprised to discover that Regan was only a few years older than Jim. She appreciated the groom's welcoming grin and smiled back warmly.

"Jim tells me you've never ridden before," Regan said.

"No, but I've always wished for a horse of my own," Trixie admitted frankly. "I even tried to save the money on my own at one time, but we really had no place to keep one." She grinned sheepishly. "That, and the fact I don't know how to ride, made me change my mind."

"We'll take care of that," Jim promised her. Turning to Regan, he added, "I know two weeks isn't a long time, but Trixie is going to be a regular visitor after that."

"I see," Regan chuckled. He saw much more than Jim realized. Dan had told him that Jim was head-over-heels in love, but he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Right now, Jim's gaze never wandered far from Trixie and every time their eyes met they seemed in a world of their own. _I suppose it happens to the best of us,_ Regan sighed, thankful that he hadn't succumbed to the temptation just yet.

"I thought I'd show Trixie around today," Jim told Regan. "We'll start the lessons tomorrow morning if that's all right with you."

"Tomorrow will be fine," Regan assured them. He gave Trixie an appraising glance. "You look a little stouter than Honey. It wouldn't surprise me if you could ride Jupiter one day."

"Really?" Trixie asked, pleased with his assessment.

Jim, however, frowned at Regan's words. "That will be a long time from now," he told her. "Definitely not this trip."

"No, not this time around," Regan agreed. "You'll have to be a seasoned horseman to accomplish that."

"It'll be something to look forward to," Trixie grinned cheekily at Jim, earning an impatient glare.

"Do you want to see Jupiter?" he inquired softly.

At her enthusiastic nod, Jim couldn't keep the smile from tugging at the corner of his lips. He couldn't stay mad at her for very long and he was eager to show off Jupiter.

As beautiful as he was, Trixie couldn't help but be intimidated by the big black horse. Stroking his silky mane, she said, "I can see why you're so proud of him. He's amazing."

Standing behind her, Jim put his arms around her waist and nibbled on her ear. "No, you're amazing."

"Jim," she blushed in protest, "Regan will hear you."

"What?" he teased. "Isn't there a law somewhere that says I'm supposed to kiss you in the stable? In fact, if Regan wasn't here I'm sure I would visit the hayloft with you in my arms."

"Since when did you start reading romance novels?" Trixie smiled at his nonsense.

"Oh, is that where that comes from?" he said as he tickled her sides.

"Jim," she laughed trying to push him away, "just how many girls have you brought to the stable to test your theory?"

"None that I could convince to try it," he admitted with a boyish grin. His eyes softened as he pulled her close to him. "You want to try it?"

"I…" Trixie grew speechless as she pondered that very idea. She had no recollection of pulling his head down to kiss her, but she must have as she realized her hands were running through his hair.

"Trixie," Jim gasped as they broke apart, "I think we'd better get back to the house."

Trixie nodded in agreement and followed Jim out of the stables. With a quick goodbye to Regan, they began walking back. This time Jim kept her hand firmly tucked in his, but he didn't stop along the way.

"I'm sorry I let things get out of hand the way they did," Jim apologized awkwardly as they walked together. "I didn't mean to pressure you, Trix."

"It's okay, Jim," Trixie said softly. With a blush, she admitted shyly, "I enjoyed it."

"Don't tell me that, Trixie," he groaned, his face flushed. "We're going to spend a lot of time alone together in the next two weeks. I don't want to think about that."

"Maybe it's time we did think about that," Trixie suggested quietly. "Maybe it's time I thought about that."

"Trixie," Jim almost tripped at her words, "what are you saying?"

"I love you, Jim," she smiled up at him. "You make me feel special."

"Good," Jim gazed tenderly back at her, "because you are special. Special enough for me to wait until you're ready. I wouldn't have it any other way."

If Trixie had thought she couldn't love Jim anymore than she already did, this moment proved her wrong. Her heart swelled up with so much love for him she thought it would burst. Was it possible to fall more in love with someone each day?

Jim placed a hand on the side of her face, and using his thumb, he wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "I love you, too, Trixie." He gave her a gentle kiss, not the passionate kind they usually shared, but almost reverent in nature. With his arm around her shoulder, they walked slowly together.

Honey looked speculatively at Trixie as they lay gossiping on Honey's queen-size bed. Both Trixie and Jim had been subdued, or maybe preoccupied, during the evening meal. Almost immune to their heated glances, tonight their gazes had been more thoughtful and questioning. Now as she stared at her friend, she wanted to discover what had happened but she felt like an intruder into their private world.

"Did you and Jim have a nice walk to the stable?" Honey asked tentatively.

Trixie knew she could feel the path of the flush as it crept up her cheeks. Stroking the cool cotton sheets, she answered, "It was wonderful to actually get to see Jupiter. No wonder Jim is so proud of him."

"And Regan?" Honey asked. "Was he there?"

"Yeah," Trixie nodded, "he was super."

"You seem awful quiet tonight," Honey noted. "I was just wondering if something had happened." She looked questioningly at Trixie. It wasn't unusual for Jim and Trixie to have a disagreement, although they quickly made up. Tonight seemed different somehow.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Trixie shrugged. Embarrassed, she glanced at Honey. "You know, stuff."

"Stuff?" Honey smiled.

"Personal stuff," Trixie admitted, now more embarrassed than ever.

"Oh, Trixie, I'm sorry," Honey apologized. "I shouldn't have been prying."

"No, that's okay, really," she assured her. "I want to talk to someone. I'm just not sure what to say."

"We could try Twenty Questions," Honey suggested with a laugh.

Trixie appreciated her efforts to lighten the mood and smiled gratefully at her. "It's about Jim," she offered shyly.

"There's nothing wrong, is there?" Honey asked concerned.

"No, nothing like that," Trixie answered, shaking her head. "It's just that…I mean, I know he's more experienced than I am and…"

"Is he pressuring you?" Honey inquired softly.

"No, not at all," Trixie replied embarrassed. Then in a whispered tone, she added, "It's me." Looking down at her hands, she mumbled, "When do you know you're ready?"

"Umm," Honey's cheeks turned almost as red as Trixie's. "You and Jim haven't?"

"No," Trixie's eyes grew wide at her question. "You mean you and Brian? Oh, no, don't tell me anymore." Trixie covered her face with her pillow. "Why do you have to be dating my brother?"

Suddenly, Honey started giggling uncontrollably. "I thought," she gasped, "I thought you were talking about getting married." She grasped her stomach and wiped away a few stray tears. "I thought that's what he was pressuring you about."

"Very funny," Trixie said sarcastically. As Honey kept laughing, she reluctantly began to chuckle along with her. Finally, she tossed her pillow at her. "Will you quit? This is serious. What am I going to do?"

Honey sobered and looked tenderly at her friend. "If I knew what to tell you, I would. Although if you're still questioning yourself, that might be your answer."

A few miles away, sitting comfortably in his parent's den, Jim was mulling over questions of his own. His brief discussion with Trixie had shaken him. Oh, he wanted her…there was never any doubt about that. It was the intensity of his feelings that had shocked him. Not only did he want her now, he wanted her forever, and to love her forever.

Impatiently, Jim stood and turned the television off. He paced around the house, switching the lights off as he went. _Forever._ The thought kept running through his mind until he crawled into bed trying to let sleep overtake him. One night, one day, one week, one year with Trixie would never be enough.

He looked at the picture of Trixie he had placed on his nightstand. Did he have any business talking about forever with her? He barely knew her family, although he did like them quite a lot. He even got along with her overprotective brothers, perhaps even better than she did at times. He smiled reluctantly at that thought.

His parents liked her. Heck, his parents loved her, especially his father. While they always tolerated whoever he was dating at the time, Trixie had been welcomed with open arms. Still, it was a big decision, bigger than the one they were already contemplating. What would his parents say? What would her parents say? What would Trixie say? That question haunted him the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"Hey, Regan," Jim called as he entered the stables. It was early morning and he planned to have the horses saddled for the Trixie and Honey when they arrived.

"Come on in," Regan shouted from his office. He looked up to see Jim standing in the doorway.

"What's all this?" Jim asked curiously. Regan was surrounded by stacks of papers and legal forms.

"This is my future," Regan grinned and gestured at the mess on his desk.

"Now that sounds intriguing," Jim laughed. Pulling up a chair, he asked, "What's going on?"

"You know the old Jones farm," Regan reminded him, "the one bordering your folks land?"

"Yeah," Jim said confused, "what about it?"

"It went up for sale this past spring," Regan told him, "and I bought it." He paused for a second before adding, "Actually, your dad and Mr. Wheeler are part owners as well."

"Dad did mention something about it," Jim said as he tried to recall his father's words. "I guess I wasn't paying much attention."

"I can't imagine why," Regan said dryly.

"I guess I have been a bit preoccupied," Jim chuckled. "If it went on sale this spring, how come you haven't bought it sooner?"

"It was bank-owned," Regan explained. "They like to take their time to make sure they get the best offer. Plus, it gave me time to convince your dad and Mr. Wheeler what a great investment it would be."

"Are you quitting here then?" Jim asked. "What about Mr. Wheeler's stables?"

"He plans on boarding his horses with me," Regan told him. "There is hardly anyone left to ride them anyway but me."

"So I guess Jupiter will be there as well," grinned Jim. At Regan's nod, he continued, "He'll be right next door. What else do you have planned?"

"Right now, it will be limited to boarding and rentals for trail rides, and maybe some training. I do have the experience for that and it's what I enjoy best," he answered. "Later on, I intend to start a breeding program."

"That's kind of risky, isn't it?" Jim questioned.

"Not if you know the right people," Regan said smugly.

"And you do?"

"I have a few friends in the business," Regan smiled. "We're negotiating some contracts right now, at least, our lawyers are."

"Congratulations then," Jim remarked. "Just when do you take ownership?"

"This afternoon," Regan said proudly. "Would you like to go over there with me?"

The sound of the girls laughing softly interrupted their conversation, causing Jim to brighten considerably. Standing, he rose to greet them.

"Invite them to go with us, Jim," Regan offered and grinned as he shook his head in resignation, "or else I'll have to go alone."

Jim chuckled unashamedly and shrugged. "Thanks, I'm sure they wouldn't want to be left out."

"Hello, ladies," Jim called out as he walked out of Regan's office. Putting an arm around Trixie's shoulders, he asked her, "Are you ready for your first riding lesson?"

"On Jupiter?" she teased.

"I think Regan would prefer you to start on Lady," Jim smiled at her. "I know I would."

"If you insist," Trixie laughed, "and you did say Regan is the boss."

"You have a smart girlfriend," Regan said, grinning from the doorway. "Now teach her how to saddle her mount and make sure she cleans the tack when she's through."

As Jim showed Trixie the correct way to properly prepare her horse, Honey looked on with amusement. It was taking an extraordinarily long time, especially for Jim. "And I thought her brothers were overprotective," she whispered to Regan.

Regan watched the couple with a surprising gentleness in his eyes. "It's not every day you find your true love," he told her. "I can't fault him for his vigilance."

Honey almost gasped at the emotion on Regan's face. She wondered what had happened in the past to put it there. Her thoughts were cut short as Regan quickly recovered his composure and walked stiffly away.

"Look, Honey," Trixie called excitedly, "I'm finally getting my first lesson." Trixie was sitting in the saddle like a proud six-year-old with Jim beside her on Jupiter. "I'm so excited I'll probably fall flat on my butt first thing."

"I'm sure you will eventually," laughed Honey, "but not today. I don't think Jim is going to let you go very fast."

"Aren't you going to join us?" Jim asked. "I have a surprise for both of you."

"A surprise?" Trixie asked grinning at him. "What have you been up to?"

"It's not really my surprise," Jim shook his head.

Honey looked at Jim with interest. "I'll saddle up and meet you outside," she told him. "Don't you dare start without me."

Jim grinned impishly at Trixie while they waited on Honey to join them. "I suppose you're dying to know the surprise," he teased.

"I'm just trying to figure out how you managed to keep a secret from me," Trixie confessed with a smile. "You make me doubt my ability to uncover the truth."

"So my girlfriend _is_ a shamus," Jim said playfully.

"Evidently not a very good one," Trixie laughed, "but I intend to keep trying."

"I just found out myself," Jim explained with a smile, "so your 'abilities' are still intact."

"Found out what?" Honey asked as she trotted toward them.

"Let's walk the horses around the fence line while I explain," Jim suggested. "We are supposed to be teaching Trixie how to ride."

Jim told them about Regan's new venture as they walked the horses around the paddock. "It sounds perfect for him," Jim concluded as he finished telling the news. "If there is anyone who knows about horses, it's Regan."

"He was really lucky to get that job at the racetrack at such a young age," Honey agreed, "although it won't be the same without him around here."

"He won't be far away, Honey," Jim reminded her. "He wants to show the place off to us today."

"That would be super," Honey smiled.

"I'm all for it," Trixie nodded. "Do you suppose he could use some help while we're here?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jim grinned back at her. "I had planned on helping him when I wasn't with you. Now I get to spend even more time with you."

Trixie couldn't help but blush at the pleased expression on Jim's face. She turned even redder when she glanced at Honey who was rolling her eyes at them. "Do you think he can stand all three of us?"

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Jim said as he smiled tenderly at her. "It won't be much of a vacation though."

"I'm not worried about that," Trixie assured him. "It will be fun with all of us helping."

"Just wait until you start," Honey cautioned with a laugh. "Regan can be a bit of a perfectionist. You might regret it."

"Regardless," Jim reached over to give her hand a squeeze, "he won't need us every day. I'm sure we'll have time for other stuff." His eyes met hers, telling her exactly what he meant.

Trixie felt the heat rush to her face as her heart began to pound furiously at Jim's words. Unable to meet his gaze, she shyly ducked her head down and stroked the mane flowing down Lady's neck. Only Honey caught the way he continued to stare at her, the entire worth of his feelings written all over his face.

Clearing her throat, Honey broke the fragile moment. "I think I'll have Cook pack us a picnic lunch to take with us." Flashing them a quick grin, she turned her mount around and trotted off.

"I supposed we'd better finish with your lesson," Jim said. "Do you feel like taking Lady a turn around by yourself?"

Nodding, Trixie gathered her reins and tried to remember all the instructions Jim had given her. Soon she was relaxed and enjoying the feel of the beautiful horse beneath her. With Jim's encouragement, she had accomplished quite a bit that morning. She couldn't help but smile happily at they cleaned the tack. This vacation was proving to be quite wonderful.

When they reached the abandoned farm, Jim and the two girls exited his car. They looked around curiously as they waited for Regan to arrive. The old buildings looked sturdy and well-built even if they did need some minor repairs and a few coats of paint. Along with a small farmhouse and two barns, there were several storage buildings and a sizeable paddock for riding that needed a new fence.

"It seems kind of depressing," Honey shuddered as she gazed about. "The place looks so lonely."

"Lonely?" Jim grinned. "Perhaps you can cheer it up."

"You know what I mean," Honey said as she rolled her eyes impatiently.

"I think I do," Jim admitted with a smile.

"Have either of you been here before?" Trixie asked.

"No," Jim answered, "we're just as curious as you are."

"I doubt that," Honey teased, causing Jim to laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Trixie asked a little defensively. When Honey and Jim merely looked at her with teasing grins, she relented unable to keep a sheepish smile from creasing her face. "Okay, so I am a bit more curious than most. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, love," Jim said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It does made things more interesting."

Trixie smiled back, ready to give him a teasing retort when the sound of Regan's work truck interrupted their banter. She giggled as the loud diesel engine came roaring toward them with Regan at the wheel. They all laughed as it kept sputtering even after he had climbed out of the vehicle.

"That's the only vehicle worth its weight in gold," Regan laughed as he patted the hood waiting for it to be silent. "No one will ever be able to steal this one without being heard." Although he wasn't particular fond of any kind of car, he liked the old truck full of quirks that only he knew about.

"That's a relief," Jim joked dryly. "I wouldn't want your insurance rates to go up."

"Bah," Regan replied, "why do you think I drive this? For looks?"

"I think it's a marvelous truck," Honey said tactfully.

"It's a piece of junk," Regan laughed, "but it's perfect for what I have to do." He looked around the old farm. "Have you had a chance to check things out?"

"No," Jim told him, "we were waiting on you."

Regan spied the basket full of food. "Is that Cook's chicken salad that I smell in there?"

"Of course," Honey nodded. "She knows how much you love it. Would you like to eat first?"

Both Jim and Regan eagerly agreed to the idea. Trixie, however, started impatiently glancing around while she waited for them to clean the steps of the old farmhouse and lay the blanket down that Cook had provided. Her restlessness was obvious as she help pass around the food.

"It's not going anywhere, Miss Fidget," Regan teased. "Now this chicken salad may not last the hour so I suggest you try some."

"You're right," Trixie grinned. "I don't know what I'm getting so worked up about." She tried to forget the funny feeling in her stomach as she ate, but, in her typical fashion, she let her mind wander on the what if's running through her head.

"Trix," Jim whispered, then more loudly, "Trixie."

"What?" she answered with a start. "You scared me."

"Do you want to go exploring now?" Jim asked with amusement. He stood and helped clear away the remnants of their lunch.

"Why don't you three check out the barn," Regan suggested, "while I figure out which of these keys unlock the house?"

"Sure, Regan," Jim said as he tossed the picnic basket into the trunk of his car. Grinning at Trixie, he added, "I'm dying to check out the hayloft."

"Trying to test out that theory, huh?" Trixie giggled, blushing slightly as he put his arm around her waist.

"I'm sure I'm missing something here," Honey shook her head, "but I'm not sure I want to know what it is."

"Jim's just been reading too many romance novels," Trixie teased. She was rewarded with a playful nip on her side. "Ow! Okay, you win. I will let you have all my favorite books." Giving him a lighthearted shove, she took off running toward the barn. "Last one in has to muck out all the stalls!"

Jim passed Honey and caught Trixie around her shoulders just as she reached the barn. He gallantly let Honey pass by before setting Trixie on her feet. "Now I wonder how long it will take you to clean out all the stalls, Miss Belden, because I'm going in first."

"Too bad," Trixie sighed dramatically and put a hand to her forehead, "I'll be so tired and unable to do anything but sleep for the rest of my vacation."

"How about we go in together," Jim offered in a low voice, "and just check out the hayloft?"

"You are determined, aren't you?" Trixie laughed.

"Hey, you two," Honey called out to them, "come look at all this room."

Without electricity, the barn was only lit up by the open door and two small windows. Still, they could see enough to explore. Inside the old but sturdy barn were eight horse stalls, lined with feeders, a small storage room, and a ladder leading up to the hayloft. They explored the rest of the interior and located two other rooms, one designed to store saddles and such. Although well-used, the barn was well-built and well-designed.

"Wow," Trixie murmured, "even I can tell this is not as rundown as it seems from the outside."

"I think Regan noticed that when he was here the first time," Jim told her.

"The first time?" Trixie questioned.

"This is the horse farm that was shut down," Jim reminded her. "I'm sure he'll make it a prosperous place once more."

"Oh, I remember," Honey added, "Daddy said it was a horrid place. Regan was absolutely furious. I think he wants to make it right again."

Glancing around, Jim agreed with her. "If anyone can do it, it's Regan. He's been around horses and tracks since he was just a kid. He used to do some training when he was a teenager. He wanted to be jockey but grew too much."

"How did you know all that?" Honey asked with amazement. "I doubt if even Dan knows that much about his past."

"He does," Jim assured her. "Regan made sure to tell him when he moved in with him and I just happened to be around most of that time."

"Has Regan told Dan about his plans?" Trixie asked Jim. "I know Dan wanted to come up here one weekend while I was visiting."

"I'm not sure," Jim shrugged, "but I'm sure he will soon."

Trixie walked around the barn inspecting the walls, and then strolled toward the ladder. "I wonder what the hayloft looks like," she grinned mischievously at Jim. "I think I'll take a look for myself." Grabbing the sides, she hoisted her body up over the two missing steps on the bottom.

"Wait, Trixie," Jim called, "it may not be strong enough."

"Are you calling me fat?" She taunted him while jumping up and down on the first available rung. "See, it's safe." Laughing, she scampered up the remaining steps.

"Trix," Jim started after her, more worried than amused, "slow down. There might be a weak spot."

The hayloft was a good ten feet from the floor and Trixie was almost at the top by the time Jim had begun to climb after her. As she turned to grin down at him, the step beneath her foot gave way and she lost her balance. With her body twisted around, she was unable to stop her fall and went skidding down the ladder. Grasping at the runners as she fell, splinters pierced her skin painfully. Unable to maintain her grip, she braced herself as the sensation of weightlessness indicated she was going to hit hard. The first impact of her head grazing against the ladder caused only a sharp sting. Still falling, she felt strong arms surround her tightly as her body collided with Jim's. Together, they both tumbled to the unforgiving concrete pillar that supported the center of the barn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

As Trixie lay stunned and breathless, she could hear Honey screaming for Regan. Moans intruded upon her befuddled senses although she didn't realize they were her own. Uncontrollable tremors shook her body as she stared dizzily at the ceiling revolving above her. Shutting her eyes tight, she tried to quell the sick feeling in her stomach while underneath her, she heard Jim gasping for breath. Wanting to take her weight off him, she tried unsuccessfully to move away, her body not willing to cooperate. In her fear for Jim, Trixie tried once again to roll away from him. This time strong arms were there to comfort her.

"Are you okay, Trix?" Jim asked with a groan of his own.

"I think so," she answered shakily. "Did I hurt you?"

"Just give me a minute to catch my breath," he told her. "I don't think there's anything broken. How about you?"

"I'm okay," she answered in a tremulous voice. "Oh, Jim, I'm so sorry." This time Trixie was able to turn her body to face Jim, tears of guilt running down her cheeks. "I should have listened to you."

"It's okay, love," Jim said as he pulled her trembling body into his embrace, both of them still shaken from the fall.

"Jim! Trixie!" Regan called frantically as he ran toward them. "Are you okay?"

Gingerly, Jim helped Trixie sit up, frowning when he noticed the scrape on her forehead and cheek. Pushing her hair back, he asked, "What happened here?"

"I think I hit the ladder on my way down," she said as she rubbed the tender skin.

Jim clasped her hand, noticing her wince as he did so. "Did you hurt your hands?" He looked at them closely. "No wonder they hurt. That ladder sure did a number on them. Regan, do you have a first aid kit? We'll have to get these splinters out of Trixie's hands."

"Let me help you up," Regan offered as he put an arm around her.

"Jim's hurt, too," Trixie insisted. "I fell on him."

"You merely knocked the wind out of me," Jim smiled tenderly. "I'm okay, I promise."

To prove his point, Jim stood up, albeit a little slowly, to help Trixie off the floor. With Regan and Jim both supporting her, they guided her to a soft patch of grass away from the dusty barn. She sank gratefully back to the ground, the unaccustomed weakness still invading her limbs. As she rested, catching her breath, Honey sat beside her clutching the first-aid kit.

Looking at Trixie's hands, Regan gave a low whistle. "This is going to hurt even more if we don't get those splinters out. It's still going to be quite painful as it is."

"I'm sorry to be such a bother, Regan," Trixie apologized. "Jim tried to warn me and I didn't listen."

Jim carefully took one of Trixie's hands in his and began working on removing the splinters while Regan worked on the other one.

"It's okay, love. I didn't think that would happen either." Jim comforted her while they painstakingly sought to cause as little pain as possible. "Besides," he smiled tenderly as he whispered for her ears only, "I'm glad to know you were in such a hurry to test out the hayloft."

"Jim," Trixie said blushing as his words had the desired effect and made her forget about the pain in her hands, "don't tease."

Jim removed the last of her splinters and kissed the palm of her hand. "I never tease," he murmured softly in her ear.

"All finished here," Regan announced as he carefully examined her other hand. "Are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere else?"

"Just my head," Trixie told him, "but it's nothing. I've had worse scrapes than this growing up."

Jim traced the side of her head with his forefinger. "We still need to put some antiseptic on your wounds, Trixie. I would hate to see these cuts get infected."

"Here you go, Jim," Honey said as she pulled out a tube from the first-aid kit and gave it to him, along with a pack of cleansing wipes. "This should do the trick."

Trixie bit her lip as Jim cleaned her wounds. Although his efforts were painful, she was more worried about the trouble she had caused. _Why am I so impulsive? I doubt if Regan wants me to come back here now_, she thought guiltily.

As if sensing her troubled thoughts, Regan gave her a quick grin and said, "Jim said you were hardheaded. I just didn't think he meant it so literally."

"I promise to be more careful," Trixie vowed apologetically. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Not if you're still willing to come back here," he bargained. "I need all the help I can get, especially if it's free."

Relieved, Trixie gave him a beaming smile. "You can't keep me away."

"Well, I think you've had enough for today," Regan told her. "Why don't you and Honey sit here while Jim and I check out that ladder?"

Trixie stretched out gratefully once again on the soft grass. "Sounds good to me," she sighed as she sought relief for her aching muscles.

Honey sprawled out beside her. Trixie's accident had given her quite a shock and now her limbs began to tremble as well. "Take your time," Honey urged them. "I'm not going to feel like moving for a long time."

As Trixie watched Regan and Jim walk away, she let out a small groan.

"Oh, Trixie," Honey said sympathetically, "you are hurt more than you're saying, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted, "but I didn't want to worry Jim or Regan."

"You'll probably be awfully sore tomorrow," Honey told her. "I've been thrown from a horse once or twice and the next day was the worst."

"I'll be okay," Trixie assured her with a small grimace of pain. "Just help me back up before Jim returns."

"In a minute," Honey replied, "this sun is so relaxing. I just want to lay here for a while." Within minutes both girls were snoozing lazily in the warm sunshine.

When Jim and Regan entered the barn, Regan stopped to frown at the broken ladder, his hands on his hips. "I checked that ladder last week," he said, puzzled, "and I even climbed into the hayloft. I can't understand what happened."

Jim cautiously stepped on the lowest rung. With great care, he continued upward to inspect each step. When he was eyelevel with the broken step, he examined the dangling piece of wood, held only by a single nail. He ran his hand across the step above it and let out a sharp exclamation.

"Regan, look here," he called, "these two steps have been tampered with." To prove his point he tapped the remaining step with his fist and watched it jiggle loose from its intended place.

"Well, I'll be," Regan said, dumbfounded. "How did that happen?"

"All the nails were gone," Jim explained angrily, "all except one. When Trixie put her weight on it, the whole thing gave way."

Regan's face turned pale as he realized what Jim was saying. "She could have been killed if you hadn't cushioned her fall."

"At the very least she would have been badly injured," Jim said as he climbed back down the ladder. Nervously dusting his hands when he reached the bottom, he added, "Just why would someone do that? You don't have any enemies, do you?"

"A man always has enemies," Regan answered. "I just don't know of any at this moment."

"Do you think someone is trying to sabotage your farm?" Jim asked.

"Anything's possible," Regan shrugged. "I'll check with the bank tomorrow and see if there were any other interested buyers."

"Good," Jim said, "Trixie needs a day to rest. Whether she'll admit it or not, she was pretty shook up."

"There's not much we can do here today," Regan sighed with worry as he glanced toward the doorway. "Let's go check on the girls."

"I guess we should make sure everything is locked up tight," Jim suggested as they walked out of the barn.

"I'll have to buy some locks tomorrow," Regan told him. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on things until we know what we're dealing with anyway."

"I…" Jim stopped and smiled as he spied Honey and Trixie lying in the grass. "Not a care in the world."

"Let's keep it that way," Regan warned him. "I'd rather they didn't know about the ladder."

"I agree," Jim nodded. "You know how curious Trixie is. If there is something going on, I would hate for her to be in the thick of things."

"If there is something going on, I don't want any of you in the thick of things," Regan said sternly. "It's bad enough that Trixie's fall is going to give me nightmares for weeks."

"Regan, I'm perfectly capable," Jim argued, his temper starting to flare, "of watching out for myself. I don't plan on staying on the sidelines, especially if you're in danger."

"Let me handle this," Regan insisted, "at least until I found out just what is going on, if anything."

"Jim?" Trixie sat up looking puzzled. She had heard the sharp tone between him and Regan. "Is everything okay?"

Jim squatted down beside her. "Everything's fine," he assured her. "How are you feeling?"

She stretched her arms above her head as if to test her muscles before answering. Jim's eyes swept over her appreciatively as her shirt pulled tight against her chest. She smiled at him, innocently unaware of his thoughts.

"Much better," she assured him. She held up her palms. "See, just a few scratches."

"Even so," Jim said as he sat down in the cool grass, "let's take a break tomorrow. We can go for a picnic or something."

Trixie rolled her eyes and shrugged before glancing at Honey. "I suppose we should wake her." She leaned over and gave her friend a slight shove.

"What?" Honey sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"A fine friend you are," Trixie teased, "sleeping away my entire visit."

Honey lifted her brow and looked pointedly at Jim, not even bothering to hide her grin. "I don't think you missed me that much."

Trixie blushed as she felt Jim's arm slide possessively around her waist. "Oh, I can share," he assured them. "In fact, Trixie and I are going on a picnic tomorrow. You are going to join us, aren't you?"

"Yes," Trixie urged her, "you have to. I want to hear more tales of Jim as a boy."

"Then you'll definitely hear them," Honey laughed.

Jim gave Honey a stern glare, trying to look dignified as Trixie giggled. "Just remember, Miss Wheeler, I know tales about you, as well."

"And if you tell," Honey threatened teasingly, "I won't tell Cook to make those delicious chicken salad croissants you like so much. That's probably the only reason you invited me anyway."

"Of course not," Jim declared, "it was for her chocolate cake."

"Just how did I end up bringing the main course and the dessert to your picnic?" Honey demanded, placing her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"Because you volunteered?" Jim suggested giving her a boyish grin.

"That may work on Trixie," Honey protested, "but you'll have to do better than that."

"It always works on Trixie," Jim grinned innocently at his girlfriend. As she playfully smacked him, he surrendered. "Okay, okay. I promise to bring the rest." Rubbing his arm, he added, "Wow, Trixie, you sure do pack a punch. I may need the first aid kit now."

"I have two older brothers, remember?" she laughed. "They were more than willing to give me lessons in self-defense."

"I can imagine," Jim chuckled. Standing, he pulled her to her feet and then helped Honey up as well. "I think Regan has had enough excitement for the day, and I need to plan our picnic."

After telling Regan goodbye, they climbed into Jim's car and headed toward Honey's house. Regan stood watching them leave with a frown on his face. Something about this situation made him uneasy. If someone was trying to cause trouble, he should know who it was. After all, he didn't have that many enemies. The answer was just beyond his grasp, like the word on the tip of your tongue that you just couldn't remember. He didn't like it. He didn't like it, at all. He would just have to keep everyone away until he discovered what was going on. It would be the only way he could sleep at night.

With Trixie's hands injured, she had to take a break from her cherished horseback riding lessons. Regan insisted she wait another day and refused to listen to her protests that morning. Jim grinned when he walked into the stable and heard her arguing with him.

"I won't be here to supervise," Regan said sternly, "and I would prefer that you wait until tomorrow. One day won't make a difference."

"I guess you're right," Trixie agreed reluctantly. She looked up to see Jim standing in the doorway of Regan's office. Breaking into a grin of her own, she rushed over to give him a hug. "I suppose you heard all that," she said.

"Where's Honey?" Jim asked as he returned her hug. "I thought we were going on a picnic today."

"She's determined that I let her handle Cook," Trixie laughed. "It seems there was a problem with the chocolate cake. I do believe it fell and she's trying to wheedle her into making another one."

"Did she succeed?" Jim asked hopefully.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Trixie teased.

"Brat," Jim said, giving her a mock glare. He squeezed her shoulders playfully, but turned to her in concern when he noticed how she tensed her muscles. "Are you okay?"

"My shoulder is just a little tight," Trixie admitted, not wanting to worry him.

"Trixie," Jim looked at her skeptically, "I saw the look of pain on your face. Maybe I should take you to a doctor."

"Please, Jim, don't," Trixie pleaded. "I'm sure I'll be fine in a day or two. I don't want to spoil my vacation."

"Don't even think about riding until it's better," he warned her. When she frowned stubbornly up at him, he added, "Please."

"Since you said please," she relented with a smile, "but it's up to me to decide when it's better."

"I see someone doesn't like being told what to do," Jim chuckled as he tweaked her nose. "I need to speak to Regan for a minute. Why don't you run up and tell Honey that I'm here?"

"Trying to get rid of me, huh?" Trixie gave him a suspicious glance. He and Regan had acted strangely since yesterday afternoon, almost as if they were hiding something.

"Allow me my secrets," Jim joked. "Now scoot. I want chocolate cake." He turned to Regan as soon as she left. "Are you going to tell Dad and Mr. Wheeler about yesterday?"

"I'm going to talk with the bank real estate officer," Regan explained. "Maybe then I can come up with something concrete to tell them. I'd rather not worry them if at all possible."

"I'm sure they won't want the girls back at the farm," Jim concluded.

"I know I don't," Regan said emphatically, "nor you."

"Well, you can't go out there by yourself," Jim insisted.

"Maybe," Regan said noncommittally. "Let's just see what kind of information I can round up. Now that we are suspicious, it might scare whoever is doing this away."

"Well, Trixie's injury might slow her down," Jim told him, "but it won't stop her. The best we can do is to delay her until we find out what is going on."

Regan gave a wry chuckle. "She's a spirited one, that's for sure. Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

"No, I'm never sure with her," Jim answered with a broad grin, "but it sure is fun to try." With Regan's shout of laughter ringing in his ears, he went in search of Trixie. _Spirited,_ Jim thought happily, _and I wouldn't want her any other way._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Chapter Five**

"This is the park we drove by on the way up," Jim pointed out as they drove thought the gates.

The park was unusually crowded for a weekday. As Jim circled the parking area, Trixie looked with interest at the signs posted along the road. "You didn't tell me about the waterfall," she said. "Do you think we can hike up to see it?"

Jim squeezed her hand. "Anything you want, love."

"Not me," Honey said, rolling her eyes at the couple. "I brought a book to read and I'm going to spend a lazy day in the shade."

"If we can find any shade," Jim remarked. "I've never seen it quite this crowded." He quickly pulled into an open space. He gave an exaggerated sigh and grinned. "Now who's going to help me tote all this food?"

"That's my man," Trixie teased, "always eager to please."

Laughing, Honey spoke up from the back seat. "Well, we did seem to bring the entire kitchen with us."

"Thank you, Honey," Jim nodded happily. "Just for that, you can carry the blanket."

In reality, Jim still had to make two trips to the car to carry everything to where they sat. "Folding chairs?" he asked in mock horror as he dropped to the blanket.

"I need to be comfortable to read," Honey said defensively, "and besides, you were the one who picked the spot." It was a beautiful place for a picnic, rather far from the crowd.

"Poor baby," Trixie smiled down at him. She lay beside him and gently stroked his hair. "Do you want something cold to drink from the cooler?"

Jim grasped her hand and pulled it to her lips. He rolled on his side and murmured something wicked in Trixie's ear, causing her to blush as well as giggle. When he nipped a bit of skin behind her ear, he was pleased with the flush that deepened on her neck. When she responded like that to his caresses, it was difficult to control his desire. Although not alone with her, he couldn't hide it in his expression.

Honey groaned and rolled her eyes. "That is exactly why I brought a book, two books, to be exact."

"Sorry," Trixie grinned sheepishly. "What would you like to do?"

"Honestly," Honey answered, "I want to lie in the shade and relax. I really meant it when I said I want to read."

"You heard the lady," Jim grunted as he gave Trixie a playful shove. "Scoot over and quit hogging the blanket."

Trixie flashed a guilty smile at Honey. "Are you sure you don't want to go for a walk or something? We promise to behave."

"Nope," Honey shook her head as she opened a reclining chair, "I intend to rest in comfort, complete with cup holder and footrest."

"I do believe she's trying to get rid of us," Jim grinned at Honey. Although he tried to pretend he was upset, in actuality, he was delighted. In fact, it was all he could do to keep from singing her praises as the most tactful and sweetest friend in the world. Taking advantage of Honey's thoughtful gesture, he motioned to Trixie, "Let's take a walk, Trixie." He grabbed a couple of sodas from the cooler and pulled her to her feet. He knew just the spot where they could be alone.

When they had walked about twenty minutes, Jim pulled Trixie away from the path into a more secluded area. He put his fingers to her lips to quiet her as he led her down a small embankment. She grinned wordlessly at his antics until he stopped at a small stream.

"Oh, Jim," she cried, "it's beautiful here."

And beautiful it was. The sun was streaming through the treetops causing a multicolored rainbow to bounce off the bubbling water. The hot summer day felt decidedly cooler as a slight breeze whispered by their ears. A large rock sat on the edge of the running brook. Jim sat there and pulled her into his lap.

Taking off her shoes, he said, "Stick your feet in the water. It'll feel good after walking."

"Okay," Trixie giggled, then squealed. "Oh! You didn't warn me it would be so cold."

Jim laughed as he shushed her. "Someone will find our special spot," he warned. He reached around her to take off his own shoes. When Trixie almost toppled into the water, he chuckled and sat her down beside him.

Trixie leaned lazily against him as they splashed their feet in the stream. "This is such a pretty spot," she sighed. "Just how did you happen to find it?"

"Uh, Dan told me about it," Jim admitted reluctantly.

"Jim Frayne," Trixie said sternly, "tell me that you two did not use this as a make-out spot."

Jim gave her a boyish grin, the kind a ten-year-old might try when he had been caught in the cookie jar. "I guess Dan did and I might have if the opportunity arose."

"Like now?" she inquired with an arched brow.

"Exactly like now," he murmured into her ear. "You know you want to."

"You are incorrigible," Trixie laughed at his attempted seduction.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Jim grinned hopefully.

"I think that's a very good thing," she said softly as she put her arms around his neck.

"Like now?" he whispered as his lips captured hers.

"Mmmhmm," she moaned in agreement.

Honey looked uneasily around the park. A prickly sensation went down her spine. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but still, she wished Jim and Trixie would hurry back soon. She tried to concentrate on her book, even as the sensation that someone was watching her lingered. Once again she cast her eyes against her surroundings. _She was safe,_ she murmured to herself. The park was still quite crowded. Anyone could be watching her. With determination, she began to read but found she was unable to concentrate and kept reading the same sentence over and over.

Jim and Trixie had been gone for quite some time. Maybe something had happened to them and that's why she was getting the uncomfortable feeling. She loosened the barrette she had tucked in her hair, anything to make her relax. Jerking her head up quickly, she tried to spy someone, anyone looking strangely at her. It was no use. The crowds forced everyone to become a sea of faces. Old men playing horseshoes, children running, babies crying, couples talking, women sitting at the picnic tables, young men playing with their children. They all looked so normal. _My imagination is running wild,_ Honey admonished herself as she attempted to keep her concentration on the book in her hand. She nervously kept an ongoing conversation with herself until Jim and Trixie returned.

"Did you miss us?" Jim called out cheerfully as he and Trixie sat down beside her.

"Hardly knew you were gone," Honey teased. She felt too silly and self-conscious to tell them she had been frightened. Jim would tease her horribly.

"You hurt my feelings," Jim laughed as he began rummaging through the cooler.

"I think he really wants to know if you ate all the food," Trixie said with a smile. "Sometimes I feel like I'm dating Mart."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," Jim replied. "Although if someone hadn't insisted on taking the long way back I might not be as famished."

"Famished?" Trixie hooted. "Now I know I'm dating Mart."

"Okay," Jim grinned sheepishly, "I'll admit he's rubbed off on me a little, but I refuse to let you think of me as your brother."

"Not in a million years," Trixie said as she and Jim exchanged a tender look.

Honey rolled her eyes once more at the couple. "I thought that's why you two went on a long walk." Her emphasis on long did not go unnoticed by the young couple.

"Sorry," Trixie grinned, blushing with embarrassment. Spying the book in Honey's hand, she asked, "Did you enjoy your book?"

"It was okay," Honey answered slowly, unsure of whether she wanted to talk about her uneasy premonition. Deciding against it, she smiled and shrugged, "Maybe I will go with you to the waterfall after all."

"After we eat?" Jim suggested hopefully, looking with longing at the cooler.

Both girls laughed at his earnest expression before they all began to enjoy the delicious food Cook had made for them. Jim grinned appreciatively and tossed them both a soda before leaning back and opening one of his own. It wasn't long before they had devoured most of the chicken salad and half of the chocolate cake.

"Mmm," Trixie moaned as she lay back on the blanket, "I don't think I can go anywhere just yet."

"I know what you mean," Honey sighed. "If we keep this up, we won't fit into any of our clothes."

"Especially me," Trixie giggled. She poked her stomach with her index finger. "I used to be a plump little thing." She laughed at their surprised looks. "Moms said I was sturdy, not very flattering for a teenager."

Jim squeezed her hand. "I wish I had known you then," he teased. "I like my women a little plump."

"I wish I had known you then, too," Trixie said with a sappy grin, causing Honey to make a gagging noise. Trixie shrugged and said, "Like you and Brian don't make me sick sometimes?"

"Oh, come on," Honey laughed, "let's go for a walk before I incriminate myself."

Jim stretched back out with a groan. "Five more minutes and I'll go." He closed his eyes against the bright sun, while Trixie propped her head on his shoulder. In a few minutes, the sound of his deep breathing indicated that he had fallen asleep.

Rolling away from Jim, Trixie scooted closer to Honey. "Is it just me or is something going on?"

"What do you mean?" Honey asked in a low voice so as not to wake Jim.

"I think Regan and Jim are hiding something," she frowned, her brows furrowed in thought.

Honey looked cautiously at Jim before answering. "Regan did ask for the day off. Usually when he takes off it's not on such short notice."

"I knew it," Trixie said with a gleam in her eyes. At Honey's questioning glance, she added, "Last night when Jim left, instead of going home, he went straight to the stable." She turned red at Honey's amused glance. "I always watch him leave."

"Now why is that suspicious?" Honey laughed.

"Jim is, um, eager to spend time with me." Trixie blushed once more, but continued on. "If he were going to visit Regan, he would have invited me to join him, unless there is something he doesn't want me to find out."

"You could just ask him," Honey pointed out. "He wouldn't lie to you."

"But he wouldn't betray Regan's confidence," Trixie said firmly, "and I wouldn't want him to."

"No, you're right about that," Honey agreed.

"I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes open for now." Trixie bit her bottom lip.

Honey's lips turned up at the corners. "I'm sure Jim will be impressed when he discovers how patient you've become."

Trixie grinned broadly. "I said, 'for now.' He may not be too impressed later."

Jim shifted to his side at that moment and opened a lazy eye. "For now what?" he asked.

"For now it's time to visit the waterfall, lazy bones." Trixie stood and reached out her hand to him.

As Jim clasped it and stood up, he asked the girls, "Do you think our stuff will be okay where it is?"

Honey frowned for a moment. "We shouldn't be gone long, and I hate the thought of loading everything up and then getting it back out." She glanced around nervously, seeking a reason to be uneasy.

"It's so crowded, I doubt if anyone notices we're gone," Trixie suggested, "but if you're unsure…"

"No, there's nothing here worth bothering about anyway," Honey shook her head. "Let's go."

As the trio walked along the path, Jim urged them to watch out for poison ivy and snakes. "Although with all the people here today, I doubt if there's a snake within miles."

"I hate snakes," Honey shuddered, staying in the center of the trail.

"How far is the waterfall from here?" Trixie asked, changing the subject for Honey's benefit and her own. She didn't like to think about the time her younger brother had been bitten by a copperhead.

"Just around that curve up ahead," Jim pointed out. "You should be able to hear it soon."

As they neared, the sound of a rushing waterfall crashing into the jagged rocks below roared with a vengeance.

Eagerly, Trixie rushed ahead. "It sounds so wild."

Grasping her hand, Jim cautioned her to be careful. "There's no barrier to keep you from falling into the river."

"Can we go to the bottom of the falls as well?" Trixie asked as she listened to the roar.

"There's a path just to our right," he told her. He slipped an arm around her waist as they walked closer to the edge of the river.

Honey watched as Jim stood behind Trixie with his arms around her waist. She grinned and shook her head as he began whispering into Trixie's ear something that caused her to blush.

Deciding to give the couple a few minutes alone, she walked to the upper end of the rocky edge. As the crowd increased, Honey felt herself being pushed closer to the river. Fighting the urge to panic, she pressed back against the body behind her, willing herself to stay upright. She relaxed when the rush against her seemed to ease and she sighed a deep breath as she leaned back toward the water. At that very moment, she felt a strong shove in the small of her back. With her defenses down, she was unable to stop her body from tumbling into the rushing water. The brisk water wasn't very deep but it was swift and the rocks were slippery, even more so as she felt her sandals slip from her feet. Her eyes were misted over by the splashing waves causing her to lose her equilibrium. As she tried to stand against the current, the rapid waves brought her feet out from under her and she fell back into the river, and toward the waterfall, huge gulps of water filling her mouth.

In shock, Jim and Trixie had witnessed her plunge into the icy river. "Honey!" Jim called as he closed the gap between them. "Grab my hand!"

Although Honey was a strong swimmer, she had never battled such a strong current. Jim, with his stronger legs and sure feet, was able to maintain his balance amid the rushing water. With a desperate effort, Honey reached out and felt a strong arm clasp her wrist. Other tourists hurried to their aid and pulled them to safety. Breathless, they both collapsed on the flat rock near the water's edge.

Her face pale, Honey smiled faintly at Jim. "Thanks," she said with a shaky whisper, "I don't think I would have made it without you."

As Jim caught his breath, Trixie knelt down beside them, the fright still evident in her eyes. "Are you really okay?" She looked at Honey, then at Jim. "Both of you?"

Jim pulled her close to him and hugged Trixie tightly, and then he put his arm around Honey's shoulders. His voice thick with emotion, he said, "Thank god, you didn't come in with me, Trixie." He had seen her indecision when he jumped into the river. "There was no way I could have hauled you both back in."

"I started to," Trixie admitted as she grasped Honey's hand. "When I saw you fall into the water, I was so afraid."

"Me, too," Honey laughed shakily. "It's a good thing you two were close by. I'm not sure if anyone else could have reacted as quickly."

A park ranger rushed over to them. "Are either of you injured?" He sighed with relief when they shook their heads. "You don't realize just how lucky you are. We've had several deaths from such carelessness. It would pay you to read the signs and stay back from the edge."

Trixie bristled at the park ranger's attitude, but a slight pressure from Jim's hand on her arm halted her scathing reply. Instead, she looked questioningly at Jim, who spoke for them in a firm voice. "I'm sure we gave you and everyone a scare, but right now isn't the time to discuss this."

The ranger nodded and apologized. "You're right," he agreed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I lost my shoes," Honey said as she wiggled her toes.

"The gift shop you passed on the way up will have some flip-flops," he told her. "Will that do?" At her nod, he ran to get her a pair.

When the trio walked back to their picnic spot, they had calmed considerably. "It was nice of the ranger to get a pair of shoes for me," Honey said as she looked at her neon green sandals. "I'll have to find something to match these," she giggled.

"At least they fit," Trixie grinned. She glanced at Jim, noticing his frown. "What's wrong now?"

"I was just thinking," he shrugged. At their curious stares, he explained further. "Just how did you fall into the river? It's so unlike you."

Honey grew silent, thinking about her plunge into the water. Finally, she said, "I was next to the river and the crowd was pushing against me, I assume trying to get a closer look. They stood back then, and I didn't feel so crowded so I started to lean forward." She hesitated, uncertain of what to say next. "I know this may sound crazy, but it was almost like I felt a hand in the small of my back, and a shove. The next thing I knew I was falling into the water." She lifted her hands in a shrug. "You saw the rest."

Trixie felt the hackles rise upon her back. She narrowed her eyes at Jim, who had remained suspiciously quiet during Honey's explanation. "You know something, don't you?" she accused.

Jim met her eyes with honesty. "We need to talk to Regan," he said bluntly. "This may just be a coincidental accident, but I'd feel better if you two knew everything just in case it isn't."

"What is going on?" Honey asked, the fright showing in her hazel eyes.

"I'm not sure," Jim admitted, "but I know we need to talk to Regan as soon as possible."

Both girls exchanged a startled look. If Honey's encounter with the river was no accident, what else was going on? It seemed Regan had the answer.

Quickly, they started packing up the car. Jim toted the cooler with the last load. Sitting it beside his car, he opened the trunk to store it.

"Wait, Jim," Trixie called. "Honey and I want a soda." She grinned impishly up at him as she knelt beside it. "Do you want one, too?"

He laughed. "After toting all the heavy stuff, that's the least you can do for me. Please."

Trixie opened the lid and put her hand inside. She drew out the first soda and gave it to Jim. As she put her hand back in, she felt something cool and smooth to her touch. Immediately she felt a sharp stab of pain coiling through her hand. Crying in surprise as well as pain, she pulled her hand back and saw blood dripping from her fingers. Jim grabbed her hand and wrapped it in his handkerchief.

"Trixie?" he asked with deep concern. "What happened?"

"I think I've been bitten," she gasped in horror. She was keenly aware of the same horror reflected in Jim's face. They both knew.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Chapter Six**

"Jim," Honey said as she walked toward them, "why is Trixie's hand bleeding?"

"Stay back," Jim cautioned her. He knew she was deathly afraid of snakes. With Trixie his main concern, he didn't want Honey to faint in the meantime. Looking at Trixie, he said calmly, "I need you to remain still while I check this little guy."

He smiled reassuringly at her, and then stood up. Reaching for the cooler, he carried it to the edge of the parking lot. His heart was beating heavily as he lifted the lid he had angled away from his face. His emotions overwhelmed him as he gazed at the snake coiled in the bottom of the cooler. He snapped the lid shut and looked at Trixie. She was pale with fright, while Honey stood beside her wide-eyed with concern. A protective instinct surged over him, like nothing he had ever felt before. Crossing back to where she sat, he pulled her close and held her tight, trying to find his voice once more.

"Jim?" Trixie questioned with a quiver in her voice.

"Black snake," Jim murmured, "just a black snake." He could feel her go slack with relief. As he felt her tremble, he knew she had been just as terrified as he had been. He held her tighter, wondering if she could feel his own body trembling. The world forgotten, he continued to keep her in his arms until she relaxed, and then he became angry.

Trixie looked up at him in concern when she felt his body stiffen, noticing his fierce glare and the flush of his face. "It wasn't an accident, was it?"

Jim was aware that Honey had sat beside them by then. He glanced at both girls before speaking. "No, it couldn't have been." He looked intently at Honey. "Maybe you didn't have an accident either. Maybe someone did shove you."

Honey paled and tried to think calmly before replying. Licking her lips in nervousness, she said, "It was really strange earlier this morning. While you and Trixie were walking, I felt like someone was watching me. You know, that weird feeling you get sometimes."

"I think it's time we left," Jim said suddenly as he pulled Trixie to her feet.

"What about our friend?" Trixie looked reluctantly at the cooler.

"He's harmless." Jim's green eyes darkened with remembrance, someone else wasn't. "I'll turn him loose."

While Trixie and Honey sat in the car, Jim retrieved the cooler. This little episode was merely meant to frighten, but Honey could have been killed. Another thought caused him to catch his breath. If he hadn't been there to catch Trixie when she fell from the ladder, she could have been killed then, too. Whoever did this was not playing games. And why he did it was something they had yet to figure out.

At Jim's insistence, he drove Trixie to the local clinic. Even with the doctor's assurance that the wound was superficial, the ride home was silent and thick with tension. Jim looked at Trixie sitting beside him and at Honey through his rearview mirror. For their safety, they would have to be clued in on the mishap with the ladder. As things were now, he couldn't rest until they all talked with Regan. Today.

Trixie noticed Jim's uneasy glances. She looked at Honey who nodded in return. "Jim?" she asked softly. "Is there more you need to tell us? Something we need to know."

Jim sighed reluctantly. "I think we need to talk with Regan. We were suspicious about the ladder." He looked grimly at Trixie. "It was no accident. Someone tampered with the rungs."

Wide-eyed, Trixie and Honey exchanged shocked looks.

"Do you have any idea why someone would want to hurt any of us?" Honey was truly puzzled. "What would be the purpose?"

The question hung over them for the rest of the ride home. When they arrived at Honey's home, Jim quickly parked his car and led the girls down to the stables. If Regan's investigation had turned up anything, they needed to know and they needed to fill him in on the events of the day.

They found Regan in his office, quietly studying the forms he had signed when he bought the old farm. He glanced at the trio, noting their grim expressions. "Bad news?" he asked curiously.

"How can you tell?" Jim said with a rueful grin.

"Your solemn faces," he said with a life of his brow. "What happened?"

Jim quickly explained Honey's accident and the scare Trixie had with the snake in the cooler. Lifting his shoulders in a perplexed shrug, he added, "Does any of this make sense to you? It's not like any of this would cause any damage to the reputation of your stables."

Regan ran a hand through his thick red hair. "The bank wasn't very forthcoming about any competitors, although I did manage to get them to admit that none were very serious about the place."

"There goes our theory," Jim slumped in one of the nearby chairs. "Now what?"

"What was your theory?" Trixie questioned them. She perched on the edge of Regan's desk as they explained their suspicions to Honey and her.

"I think it's time I called your parents," Regan continued. "If something else was to happen, well, the next time could be serious."

"Please, Regan," Trixie begged, "Moms would make me come home the minute she heard from you. If we promise to stay together, we'll be safe enough."

"I don't know, Trixie," Regan shook his head. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"What if we checked with the police?" Honey suggested. She had remained silent as she listened to the exchange between the three of them. With a hopeful tone, she said, "We could tell Dan. He's coming up for the weekend."

"Please, Regan," Trixie cajoled wistfully, "just until we hear what Dan has to say."

Regan looked questioningly at Jim, who was looking back with agreement. "Okay, but I expect you two to stay with either me or Jim the entire time," he said sternly.

"We promise," Trixie grinned happily. "You do realize that you'll have to take us to the farm with you, don't you?"

"Heaven help us," Regan groaned, giving Jim a sympathetic look, "if you don't give me gray hair, you're sure to cause Jim to turn white-headed before he's thirty."

When the group laughed and the mood lightened, Jim tried not to think about what could have happened. Instead, he focused on the rest of his vacation with Trixie. "I think Trixie is ready to start her riding lessons tomorrow."

This drew a tremendously pleased expression from the curly blonde. "Really?" She looked expectantly at Regan as he frowned, holding up her hands. "See, just a small cut that doesn't even hurt."

"At least, that should keep you out of trouble," Regan nodded, "but if your hand gives you the least bit of trouble I want you to stop."

"I promise," Trixie vowed, winking at Jim.

"Great," Jim smiled at Trixie, "we'll start in the morning."

After wishing Regan a good night, the trio walked back to Honey's home. With a wave, Honey left the couple to say their goodbyes alone.

Jim leaned against his car and pulled Trixie close, holding her so tightly that she gave a small gasp. He didn't say anything for a long time, just keeping her in his arms and melding her to him. Fear wasn't an emotion he was used to feeling, but today he had experienced it twice, the first time with Honey and then later with Trixie. He smiled ruefully and pulled away to look at her, still keeping his arms around her. "Your brothers tried to warn me," he told her. "I should have listened when they said that trouble follows you."

"Having second thoughts?" she asked.

"No," he answered as he placed a kiss on her temple, "I like keeping an eye on you."

"And I like keeping an eye on you," Trixie said, blushing shyly.

"Mmm-hmm," Jim murmured as he placed kisses across her jaw before finding her lips. He couldn't stifle his throaty moan as she responded willingly in his arms, always amazed at how she felt when he held her.

"I don't think," Trixie whispered between kisses, "this is what my brothers had in mind when they asked you to keep an eye on me."

"Don't think," Jim said huskily as he pulled her into another embrace, "just feel."

The next few days were smooth and peaceful once more, lulling them into a sense of security. Trixie resumed her riding lessons each morning with Jim and Honey, and then they would accompany Regan to the farm to help with the minor repairs. Since Regan despised painting, Trixie and Honey were more than eager to volunteer for that job, leaving Jim and Regan free to do the heavy work.

After one particular grueling day, Regan wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead and said, "I will be glad to put that nephew of mine to work if he ever shows up."

Jim laughed at Regan's show of irritation. "Dan will be thrilled, I'm sure."

"Right," Regan chuckled. "Let's go check on the girls. It's time to call it a day."

Trixie waved at them just as she and Honey were applying the last touches of paint to the window sills of the small house next to the barn. Pushing a damp curl from her forehead, she asked, "What do you think? Will we pass as painters?"

"Yeah," Regan nodded as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I'll let you two do the barn next."

Realizing he was teasing, Trixie replied, "We could do it, you know. We're not helpless."

Regan and Jim exchanged a wry grin. "I don't think you have to convince us," laughed Regan. "We've seen you in action."

Jim took the paint brush from her hand. "We promise you can paint your little heart out," he told her, "just not today. You've earned a rest, and besides, Dan will be here in the morning. Why don't we take the rest of the day off?"

Trixie blushed at the meaningful look in Jim's eyes, especially when she noticed Honey rolling her eyes at Regan. Turning away, she began clearing away the painting supplies.

As the two girls worked close together, Honey whispered in her ear, "You know, Trixie, if you want some time alone with Jim you might want to take advantage of Dan's absence. He won't give you two a moment's peace when he arrives."

Trixie glanced over her shoulder at Jim who was in deep discussion with Regan. Smiling, she whispered back, "Thanks, Honey. I hate to abandon you though. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Just be home by midnight," Honey grinned, "or else I'll have to make excuses to Miss Trask."

Trixie shook her head at Honey to indicate there would be no reason to make excuses to anyone, but then she caught Jim's eye. The intense look made her bones melt. Maybe, just maybe, she would need excuses after all.

Jim lifted his hand to wave at Honey as he and Trixie drove away that afternoon. Although too early for supper, both were famished after their hard day of work. When Jim suggested they grill steaks at his parent's house, Trixie happily agreed. She was dying to see the inside and Jim had promised her the grand tour.

"You parents won't mind, will they?" Trixie asked as he pulled into the drive.

"Of course not," Jim laughed. "I live here too, you know." He opened the car door for her and added with a grin, "Just don't let them know we're borrowing their steaks."

"Jim," Trixie admonished him, "quit teasing me. Your mother told me not to let you get away with that."

Jim pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips. "What else did my mother say?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you," Trixie grinned. She didn't want Jim to know that she and Katie talked regularly on the phone and the conversations usually centered around him.

"I have ways of making you talk," Jim threatened as he grasped her waist and began tickling her.

"Never," Trixie laughed as she fought her way free. "I owe it to your mom."

"Ganging up on me, I see," he chuckled. He crossed his arms and stood at his tallest. "Just for that, you'll have cleanup detail, Miss Belden."

"While I'm still waiting on those steaks." She spread her empty hands.

"You keep your little secrets," Jim told her with a shrug. "By the time I have you fed and happy, you'll be willing to tell all."

"So you keep saying," she giggled and pulled him toward the house. "Now prove it."

Pretending to be reluctant, Jim followed behind her and then led her into the kitchen. When he pulled out two steaks that he had been marinating, he chuckled at Trixie's surprise. "I'm a Boy Scout, remember? I'm always prepared."

"Is that a warning?" Trixie questioned with a laugh.

"It's a promise," he answered her, his voice husky and low.

"Oh," she swallowed breathlessly.

Jim tugged one of her curls as he passed by her to take the steaks to the grill. She followed slowly and watched as he cooked their steaks while she cut up a few veggies to throw on the grill with them. When the meal was done he sat a plate before her and then excused himself. He returned with two glasses of wine.

"I seem to remember that you enjoy a glass every now and then," he grinned.

"Just not by the bottle," Trixie said as she lowered her eyes and blushed.

"You know, Trix," Jim said as they began eating their dinner, "we've really never discussed what didn't happen that weekend."

"I guess it's a good thing that certain things didn't happen," Trixie admitted. "I don't think I was ready then."

Jim stared intently at his food. Trixie leaned over and touched his arm. "Jim, I still don't know if I'm ready."

Jim lifted his head and never let his gaze waver from Trixie's eyes. "I love you, Trixie. I never want to force you to do anything, but I do want you to know that I cherish you more than anyone that's ever been in my life. I won't be going anywhere if that's what's worrying you."

With her heart beating madly, Trixie slowly sipped her wine. She sat her glass on the table. "I won't be going anywhere either."

Jim clasped her hand and brought it to his lips. "Then I guess wherever we go, we'll go together."

"Why don't we go inside?" Trixie suggested. "You can show me the rest of your home."

Wordlessly, Jim got to his feet and held Trixie's chair as she stood. Holding hands, they walked inside. Jim stopped and pulled her into his arms. "This is the living room," he whispered. "You saw the kitchen. There's a study through the other door and over there is the stairway." He stopped and pulled back to stare directly into Trixie's eyes. "Up the steps are the bedrooms. My bedroom. Do you want to see it?" His voice became low and husky. "It's up to you, Trixie. You decide."


	8. Chapter 8

Trixie snuggled close to the man stretched out in the bed beside her. When he opened one eye and lifted his lip in a crooked grin, she felt her world begin to spin again. "I could get used to this," she murmured.

"You had better," Jim said as he nuzzled against her neck. Then he sighed as he glanced at the clock on his night stand. "I wish tonight didn't have to end, love, but there is Miss Trask."

"Dear Miss Trask," Trixie giggled. "She's the only reason my parents agreed to let me stay with Honey. She's supposed to keep an eye on me."

"Then let's not take advantage of her blind eye," Jim said as he kissed her and climbed out of bed. Blushing, Trixie watched as he dressed. When Jim caught her eye, he preened before adding, "It's my turn now."

Trixie launched a pillow in his direction. "Jim," she scolded him, "don't you dare."

Laughing, Jim picked her up, blanket and all, and sat her feet on the floor. He lightly kissed her lips and said, "I'll be waiting downstairs. Don't be too long, love. I find I'm missing you already."

Trixie watched him leave as her eyes misted with tears. She loved him so much and he loved her. Standing in a daze, she wandered around his room. She could see the remnants of his childhood scattered about. An old baseball glove, a framed comic book, a poster of the Buffalo Bills. She gave a blissful sigh as she gazed once again at the bed. Her sigh became a groan of embarrassment when she saw the stain on the sheet. She would have to make sure that Jim replaced the sheets with clean ones and laundered those before his mom saw them. She took a quick shower in his connecting bath, dressed and joined him downstairs. At least his parents weren't due home anytime soon.

"Hey," Jim glanced up from the magazine he was reading and smiled, a smile that deepened when he was rewarded with a blush from Trixie.

"Hey," she answered back shyly.

He put the magazine down, walked over and took her hand. "You okay?" he asked tenderly. "No regrets?"

"None," she assured him.

He pulled her into his arms and sighed with relief. He hadn't been sure she would be at ease with her choice and when he had offered the invitation he hadn't been entirely certain of her decision. "Good," he whispered. "I was starting to feel a little guilty about rushing things. I don't have any regrets either."

Trixie grinned and said, "I'm sure you don't."

"I'm serious, Trix," Jim said suddenly.

"Me, too, Jim," Trixie nodded in agreement.

"Let's go check on the horses before we go in," Trixie suggested when they arrived at the Wheeler estate, anything to prolong their night together.

Feeling the same, Jim took her hand as they walked toward the stables. "I wonder if Regan is still awake. It's only ten o'clock."

"I bet he's excited about Dan coming tomorrow," Trixie said. "I love how he gets so proud whenever he mentions Dan's name."

"They both…," Jim stopped short. "What the heck?" His attention was drawn to the red glow in the horse barn.

"Jim," Trixie gasped as she grabbed his arm, "that looks like fire."

"I've got to warn Regan," Jim shouted as he ran toward the building, "before it spreads to his apartment."

Trixie momentarily froze in her tracks as she watched Jim speed away. Then she heard a cry from the barn. The horses, she thought. Yelling out her intentions to Jim as she ran, she headed into the blazing building just as Jim banged on Regan's door.

In a panic, he shoved it open before realizing that no one was home. "Trixie!" he called as he ran toward the fire that had begun to billow wildly. "Wait, Trixie!"

When he reached her she was struggling to free the horses as they began to rear with fright. "Jim," she said between gasps, "Jupiter is too strong for me."

"Let the other two horses free," he instructed, "while I handle Jupe. Then get out of here, now!"

The fire hadn't spread to the area where they stood but smoke was starting to form around them. It was all he could do to get a frenzied Jupiter to safety. The horse was confused and panicked. As the two other horses fled by him, Jupiter seemed to understand and quickly followed with Jim right behind him. Fleeing the heat and noise, the trio ran to the far end of the fence line.

Jim, coughing from the black smoke, wiped his burning eyes as he looked for Trixie. "Trix!" he shouted feeling ill at ease when there was no answer, but before he could continue he heard a loud popping sound. He turned toward the sound and saw the roof begin to cave in. "Trixie!" he screamed loudly and began to run toward the inferno. Just as he reached the doorway, he was tackled by two strong sets of arms. He watched in horror as the beams of the ceiling fell, fire gushing toward him. Fighting the unknown captors with all his strength, he pulled free and tried to enter, the flames hot on his face and hands.

"Jim, no!" Regan said as he and Dan wrestled him to the ground once more. "Are you trying to commit suicide?"

"Trixie!" he yelled. "I can't find Trixie. She's still in there. I know it."

"The house," Regan said, unwilling to believe Jim's words, "maybe she ran to the house."

"Stay here with Jim," Dan stood as he spoke. "I'll go check and make sure they call 911."

"She'll be there, Jim," Regan said hopefully. "She has to be."

"No, Regan," Jim shook his head, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He struggled once more to get free. "I've got to make sure."

"Jim, if she's in there...," Regan's sentence trailed off, neither wanting to finish the thought.

"No! Trixie!" Jim started screaming. "Trixie, answer me!"

"Let's check around back," Regan suggested, his own fear mounting. "Maybe she went out the other door."

He and Jim searched and called her name over and over. When Dan appeared with a grim look on his face, Jim sank to his knees. All three looked at the fiery blaze, and with a determination born anew, they rushed toward the building as if they were one. The flames would not allow entrance, their painful burns keeping them at bay.

Regan wisely pulled the two young men back before more lives were lost. "I'm sorry, Jim," he said, his voice choked up with emotion.

"Trixie," he called hoarsely, guttural sobs vibrating in his throat. "Oh, God, please," he whispered in frantic prayer, "please, I can't live without her."

For once in his life Dan was at a loss for words. Even the death of his parents had not prepared him for this. He looked helplessly at Regan for guidance, too surrounded by his own grief to be of any use. When he saw Miss Trask and Honey approach, he let his own tears fall. Someone else would have to be Jim's support.

Miss Trask, pale and tense, took a few deep breaths as she stood beside Jim. Honey swayed, weeping in Dan's arms, while Regan stood grim and silent. The sound of a siren announced the arrival of the fire department.

Jim didn't hear or see any of it. He didn't feel the pain as Miss Trask examined the burn on his forearm. He didn't comprehend the shouts of the firemen as they rushed to and fro. He was vaguely aware of sitting in the grass and being held in someone's arms. It didn't matter. It wasn't Trixie. How could he have let this happen to her?

Honey's sobs finally broke through to his conscious thoughts. "Jim," she cried as she rocked back and forth in his arms, "why, oh, why?"

"My fault," he answered, his voice thick and coated with guilt. "I shouldn't have left her alone. My fault."

"Why did you leave her alone?" Honey asked, trying to make sense of his choppy sentence.

"Regan," he shuddered in remembrance. "I went to check on Regan."

"Of course, you did," Honey sniffed as she began to grasp the situation. "Trixie ran to the horses, didn't she?"

"I went in after her," Jim said as he sobbed quietly into his hands. "I thought she ran out. She was in front of me."

"Trixie went back to help you," Honey reasoned, the tears streaming down her face. "Just like you helped her."

Dan stood close to his two best friends, wondering how they would survive, how any of them would survive without Trixie. If only he hadn't arrived early. His uncle had been so happy to see him that they enjoyed a celebratory meal. Guilt washed over him. If only his uncle had been here. As he sat down beside Jim and Honey, he welcomed their embrace as they cried and comforted each other.

Regan and Miss Trask discreetly motioned for the fire chief to join them. "There's a friend of ours in that rubble," Regan said, the words painful to say out loud. "We'd appreciate it if you would take extra care when locating her."

The chief nodded solemnly. "We'll have to call in the fire marshal and the investigators. It may be tomorrow afternoon before we remove the body." He apologized at their chagrined expressions. "I'm sorry. We have to follow the law and I have to make sure it's safe for my men to begin a recovery operation. I hope you understand."

"We do," Miss Trask answered in a shaky voice. "If there's anything we can do or anything you need, please just let us know."

"I'll remember that, ma'am," he assured her before excusing himself.

Miss Trask looked sadly at the young people sitting on the ground. "I'll call the Fraynes, and Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler."

"I'll stay with them," Regan told her as he followed her gaze. "Those poor kids." He swallowed a lump in his throat and wiped away the tears from his face. "What about Trixie's family?"

"I think I'll leave that up to Jim and his parents," Miss Trask shook her head. "Until they find her, and it would be too cruel to notify them over the phone."

Regan sighed and flexed his hand, not able to hold back a small grimace of pain. "I never thought we'd ever have to deal with something like this."

Miss Trask saw the motion and noticed the burn on the back of his hand. "I'll get a doctor out here to check everyone out."

"Don't mind me," Regan shook off her concern. "It might be a good idea for him to check on Jim though. He's got a real nasty burn on his arm, and Honey's about to collapse."

"I'll call Dr. Evans," Miss Trask nodded as she walked sadly to the mansion. It was going to be a long night, the longest night any of them would ever have in their entire life.

"Jim," a soft voice whispered in his ear.

He turned to see his mother's blue eyes brimming with tears. He had been sitting alone, staring into the hot embers that prevented the recovery team from searching for Trixie. Dan had long ago practically carried an exhausted and heartbroken Honey back inside her home. Now Dan stood grimly in the shadows waiting, just like everyone else. Just waiting.

"Jim," his mother whispered again, "Dr. Evans wants to check out the burn on your arm."

"Dr Evans?" Jim asked weakly and sank to the ground. Was it only a few days ago that he had taken Trixie to see him?

Win Frayne knelt down beside his son. "Jim," he said as he rubbed his Jim's back, "I talked to the fire chief. They won't do anything until daylight. We need to go home for awhile."

"I can't, Dad," Jim protested, his voice hoarse and choked with pain. "I can't leave her."

Katie Frayne buried her face against Jim's back. "We have to tell her parents," she mumbled the sad reminder, "before they find out the news elsewhere."

"Oh, God, no," Jim said as he clutched his hair. "This will kill them."

"Come home with us, Jim," his father gently urged him. "You can't stay here all night."

"I can't do it." His body shook with sobs. "If I leave now, it's like I'm giving up. There might still be a chance."

Katie and Win exchanged helpless glances. "Son, we'll come back at daylight, I promise," Win assured him.

Dr. Evans joined them and examined Jim's arm. "There's no blisters," he said as he shone a light. "That's good. Keep it clean and soak it in cool water to ease the pain." His eyes filled with concern and sorrow. "I had to give Honey a sedative. If you need one just let me know."

"I'd rather not," Jim winced as the doctor released his arm.

"I understand," Dr. Evans said. "If you change your mind…"

"Thanks," Jim murmured, wondering how he was going to ease the pain in his heart.

With more assurances from the fire chief that he would be contacted if there were any change of plans, Jim numbly allowed his parents to drive him home. The memories that washed over him were almost more than he could bear. Unable to go to his room, he stood in front of the French doors that lead to the patio. Staring blindly into the darkness, he clung to the memory of the evening he and Trixie had spent together.

"Jim," Win said as he approached clutching a drink in his hand, "what happened?"

"Do I have to go through this now?" Jim replied, wishing for more time alone.

"Your mother and I are going to take the company helicopter to see the Beldens in the morning," he explained apologetically. "I need answers to their questions, unless you want to come with us."

Still in shock, Jim quietly explained how the unimaginable had happened. "I know I should go with you," he agonized, "but I can't be so far away from her." Win embraced his son tightly as Jim continued. "She's gone, isn't she? I was going to marry her, you know. If she would have had me." Jim rambled on as his father struggled to listen to the pain the effort of speaking cost his son.

While her men were in deep conversation, Katie Frayne wandered restlessly throughout the house. She paused quietly by Jim's open bedroom door noticing the unmade bed. Mechanically, she reached to restore order to the room. When she lifted the bed clothes she gasped. Both pillows were rumpled and the sheet was stained by blood. She hastily dropped the quilt and fled the room. If she knew her son, he was going to be eaten alive with guilt. As a mother, she felt devastated, unable to offer Jim any comfort. No amount of comfort was going to help him now.

Katie stood in the doorway heedless to the tears that ran down her face. Jim and Win were still standing in front of the French doors. Hurting for her son, the loss of Trixie, and the pain she knew she would witness tomorrow. Overwhelmed, she walked aimlessly into the large kitchen. Deciding that a pot of coffee would be useful, plus the fact that it kept her busy, she walked to the sink. As she filled the glass carafe with cold water she spied an envelope taped to the refrigerator, an envelope with Jim's name on it.

Frowning, she put down the half-filled container. Trixie, she thought, did Trixie leave a note for Jim? Holding the note with both hands, she examined the enveloped carefully. How could she give this to him now? How could she not? Wanting to protect Jim from more hurt, she wrestled with the right thing to do.

"Mom?"

Katie looked up to see Jim in the doorway, his father shadowing behind him.

"What have you got?" Jim asked her, not out of curiosity, just an effort to keep his mind occupied.

"Oh, Jim," she whispered tearfully, "it's…" She held out the envelope to him.

Jim grabbed the envelope and staggered back to a barstool, not sure if his legs could support him. Staring at it, his heart pounding, he asked weakly, "Where did you get this?"

"It was taped to the fridge," she told him, glad that Win had his arms around her now. "I just found it."

"Excuse me," Jim said as he practically ran upstairs to his room.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Jim held the envelope dearly. Aching to hold Trixie in his arms, he reached for the pillow she had used. As he clutched it tightly to his chest he could still smell the scent of her lingering delicately in the air. Undeniably Trixie and something else. Vanilla. He had bought it for her birthday. Jim cherished the few moments as he imagined her with him.

Still holding the pillow close, he turned his attention to the envelope. She must have left it while he was grilling. That was the only time they had been apart long enough for her to do so. He couldn't fathom why she would leave him a note. Glad for this small gift, he was still hesitant to open it. Whatever she said would not be enough, not nearly enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim turned the plain white envelope over and over in his hands, studying his name. He recognized Trixie's handwriting. Had she somehow had a premonition that something bad was going to happen? He wanted so much to read the note, yet something inside made him hesitate to rip it open. It would be the last time he would share something with her. He wasn't quite ready to believe the end was at hand.

With a determined sigh, Jim tore the end and retrieved the handwritten message. As he read his eyes widened and his heart beat so loudly in his chest that it hurt.

"Dad! Dad!" Jim called in alarm as he bolted down the stairs.

Both Katie and Win met Jim at the bottom of the steps. "What's wrong, son?" Win asked.

"Trixie! She's alive!" Jim waved the note wildly in front of his father.

Grabbing the paper, Win read the message Trixie had written.

Jim,

I have Trixie. She didn't die in the fire but I can change that. If you want to see her alive the Fraynes and the Wheelers will have to pay. I want one million in cash by 5 o'clock tomorrow. Have your cell phone waiting and don't call the police if you want to see her again.

"We've got to notify the police," Win said immediately.

"No," Jim insisted, "I won't take any chances."

"Jim," Win said gently, "they know how to handle situations like these. They'll be discreet."

"No," Jim said adamantly.

"Jim," Katie Frayne touched her son's arm, "let's call Dan, at least. You can trust him with your life, with Trixie's life."

Jim collapsed on the bottom step. The lack of sleep and the emotional rollercoaster of the past twenty-four hours swept through him. He looked up to see his mother clutching dizzily to his father.

"Get in touch with Dan," Jim agreed, his spinning head preventing rational thought. "He's our best hope."

Katie sat beside her son while Win contacted Dan. Squeezing Jim's hand, she said, "We'll find her."

"She's alive. I just know it," he whispered gratefully, his joy tempered with fear. "We have to find her. We just have to."

When Dan arrived it was still dark outside. He frowned when he read the note. "If this note was put here right after the fire, he means five o'clock today." He scanned the faces before him. "I think we had better assume that's what he wants."

"It's going to be difficult getting our hands on that much money," Win said worriedly. "I'll contact Matt right away."

"Let me call the station," Dan offered. "We can get the money. We can have it flown in by lunchtime. We're used to dealing with these types of situations."

"Okay," Win nodded, and then turned to Jim. "We still have to contact Trixie's parents. The news reports are going to say someone died in the fire. They'll be calling, I'm sure."

"Jim and I can handle things this morning," Dan told him. "Try to keep the Beldens at home if at all possible. We don't want to alert whoever has Trixie."

"It won't be easy," Jim said. "Her parents will be frantic."

"I'll go with Win," Katie told him.

"We'll leave immediately," Win decided. "We can get there before Peter goes to work. I've already arranged for the plane to pick us up."

With Dan on the phone, Jim said goodbye to his parents. "Tell them I'll do everything possible to find her."

"They know that, Jim," his father said sincerely. "We all do."

Katie gave her son a swift hug. "Be careful, darling. I love you so much."

"And, Jim," Win hesitated, "I know you may not like it, but let Dan be in charge."

"That's why I called him," Jim joked humorlessly. "Dad, what if…?" The nagging doubt in the back of his mind tried to surface. Crushing it with fierce determination, he continued on. "Never mind," he said and shook his head to clear it, "we'll find her."

Win grasped his son by the shoulder, saying, "Hang in there, son. It's going to be a tough day for everyone."

Katie kissed her son on the cheek, blinking back the tears. Jim hugged her tightly, and then watched wordlessly as his parents left. When he turned back to the room, Dan was waiting for him.

"I've made the arrangements," Dan informed him. "A detective is bringing the cash by noon. We'll meet him at the airport." He didn't add that an entire federal kidnapping team was arriving, too.

Jim nodded silently. With the details being worked out, all that was left was for him to await the kidnapper's call. He put his cell phone on charge, thankful that he had remembered that small detail.

"Jim," Dan said as he watched Jim carefully, "why don't you take a shower and grab a bite to eat? I'll stay by the phone."

"Trixie," he muttered weakly, "do you think she's had anything to eat?"

"Listen, Jim," Dan tried again. "You're not thinking clearly right now. You've got to be ready to outwit these guys. Trixie is depending on you."

"Okay," Jim agreed, heading toward his room. The unmade bed greeted him like an unwelcome visitor. Jim grabbed the pillow and breathed in the lingering aroma. "I promise, Trixie," he vowed, "I promise to find you."

While Jim took his shower, Dan sat in the kitchen and studied the note and envelope. Any finger prints had most likely been destroyed, but still, he held them both by the edges. Was this really Trixie's writing or did Jim suffer from wishful thinking? He was going to have to prepare for the possibility that Trixie had died in the fire. That would destroy Jim all over again. Come on, Freckles, he prayed, hang in there.

With time on their hands, they drove by the burned out shell. Regan was still watching over the firefighters. His eyes red-rimmed from smoke, tears and exhaustion, he met the boys as they approached.

"No word," he said sadly, unable to meet their tired eyes.

Jim sagged visibly with relief. He exchanged a glance with Dan and knew Dan had been thinking the same thing. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Come up to my apartment," Regan suggested. "It's a little smoky but undamaged."

The weary young men followed the groom silently. Jim stopped to stare at the burned remains glowing in the early dawn. Dan nudged him in the back.

"We'll stay here as long as possible," Dan told him. He couldn't squelch the nagging fear that the note was a fraud and Trixie had perished after all. He knew Jim was clinging to that note like a lifeline. Still, they both wanted to stay, just in case.

"What's going on, boys?" Regan asked once they entered his apartment.

"This," Dan said as he held up the note, now encased in a clear plastic bag.

Regan's ruddy face turned pale as he read the message. "Is this real?"

Dan felt Jim stiffen beside him. "Until they find Trixie we have to hope that it is," he told his uncle.

"It's her writing," Jim said adamantly, anger flashing in his eyes. "I know it is."

"Jim," Regan grimaced, "I didn't mean that it isn't. I'm just having a hard time dealing with last night, and now this."

"I'm going back outside," Jim said and stalked off.

Regan started after him, only to be stopped by Dan's firm grip on his shoulder. "Let him cool off, Uncle Bill," Dan suggested. "It's been a rough night for him, for us all."

"He won't be the same if they find her here," Regan said as he walked to a window and surveyed the scene below him. Jim stood slouched against the fence, his hand in his pockets, while the firemen milled around him.

"He knows that's a possibility even if he's denying it to everyone," Dan said as he stood beside his uncle, taking in the view below. "We all do."

"Let's go join him," Regan sighed. "None of us need to be alone now."

As the morning progressed, they were joined by Honey and Miss Trask. "Daddy and Mother are flying up today," Honey whispered in Jim's ear as she hugged him.

Thankfully, Dan had informed them earlier about the note. When the Wheelers arrived, Dan would show the note to them as instructed by the detectives. With both families mentioned in the letter, it had to be someone they each knew or had dealt with in some form.

As their plane landed at the small airport just outside of Sleepyside, Katie and Win were mulling over the same thing. "We deal with so many people," Win said as he ran his hand through his red hair in frustration. "It could be anyone…an upset client, a contract gone wrong, even a disgruntled employee."

"Win," Katie gasped, "it wouldn't be Kramer, would it?"

"That's probably the first place they'll investigate," Win assured her, "although something tells me he wouldn't be able to pull this off, not from the psych center he's in."

"What about Missy?" Katie asked reluctantly.

Win smiled at the worry evident in her eyes. "You forget, sweetie. She's still on her honeymoon in the Caribbean."

"Thank goodness," Katie sighed with relief. "She's been a changed person lately, so happy. I would hate to think she could do this."

"Katie," Win said softly, "you do realize this may just be someone trying to make a buck off a tragedy, don't you?"

Katie's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "I'm trying to be strong for Jim, but, oh, Win, there's so much that could go wrong."

Win squeezed her hand as the plane taxied to a stop. Barely daylight, he could see the car waiting for them. In a few minutes, he was sure things were going to get worse. The tense ride to Crabapple Farm was filled with silence. When they arrived, the kitchen light glowed in a welcoming warmth. They could see Helen Belden stirring about, making breakfast for her family.

Helen saw the car approaching and met them at the door. "Goodness, what brings you two here so early?" she asked flustered at their arrival, paling when she saw the serious looks on their faces.

"Helen," Win said quietly, "is Peter awake?"

"I'm here," called Peter from the bottom of the steps, a towel wrapped around his shoulders and his hair still damp.

"Is Trixie okay?" Helen asked, her voice trembling with fright as her husband came to stand beside her.

"Can we come in? It's rather complicated," Win explained.

Peter nodded, and with his arm still around Helen's waist, led them to the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"We're not certain, but it's not good." Win's tone was frank but sincere. "Please sit down. There's a lot I need to tell you."

The couples sat across the table from each other. Katie reached over and grabbed Helen's hand tightly.

"Is she alive? Is she injured?" Helen whispered the emotional words, closing her eyes as she did so.

"There was a fire last night," Win informed them as carefully as possible. "At first, we thought Trixie was still inside at the time. Now, we're not sure." He went on to explain about the ransom note and their efforts to find Trixie.

Helen and Peter held each other and cried while Win continued to make clear that everything was being done to locate her.

"We want to go back with you," the Beldens insisted.

"Of course," Win agreed. "We expect as much. We can leave whenever you two are ready."

"I need to wake Mart," Helen said as she remembered her two sons still upstairs sleeping. "He can stay with Bobby."

"I'll tell them," Peter said. "You pack us a small bag."

"You can stay with us as long as you need to," Katie offered

"Thanks," Helen replied, tears running down her cheeks.

When Helen and Peter went upstairs, Katie collapsed in her husband's arms. "Oh, Win," she sobbed, "Trixie's got to be alright."

Win tightened his grip on his wife. He couldn't promise her that. She was right, so much could go wrong. What if Trixie was already dead? Or even worse, what if the kidnapper had been the one to harm Trixie? What had she suffered in his hands? When the group left for the airport, he didn't have any words of encouragement left. Most kidnapping cases ended badly. By the look on the faces of his wife and friends, they already knew that. And yet something in all of them refused to let go of the hope that she would return safe and sound . Jim's words stayed with him for the rest of the flight. She's alive. I just know it.

Prev 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 11 Next


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Dan left Jim in the care of Honey and Regan. Unobtrusively, he motioned for the fire chief to join him. The weary officer gave him an impatient look which fled the minute Dan inconspicuously flashed his badge.

"Is this an official visit?" the chief asked in a low voice.

"You might say that," Dan nodded as the chief stepped closer. "How soon do you think the search will begin?"

The chief pointed to the top of the remaining structure. "See that up there?" he gestured upward, "It's too unstable to send my men in. We're trying to brace it, but it's going to take time. I don't think you would want us to go in with bulldozers."

"We need to know something by this afternoon," Dan informed him. "We've got a time limit."

"What do you mean?" the chief asked suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Keep this under your hat, okay?" Dan answered. "We may be dealing with a missing person instead of a body."

"Have the local authorities been notified?" he queried. "I haven't been told any different."

"The Feds are on their way," Dan informed him. "I'm just doing what they asked me to do. They, we, all of us, would appreciate it if you could do this as fast as possible."

The chief nodded and looked back at the glowing embers. "Within reason, of course." He hesitated before slowly adding, "From the looks of things, the fire wasn't an accident. It's not official yet, but I've been around too long not to notice certain details."

Dan looked grimly at the chief before walking away. It made sense that the fire had been set, especially if someone had taken Trixie. Either way, it wasn't a good scenario. They were hoping desperately that she had gotten out. If she had there was a chance. And a chance was all she had.

The morning progressed slowly until the arrival of the Beldens. Jim felt the familiar rush of guilt as he saw the pain etched on their faces. He stiffened as they approached, preparing to relive the nightmare once again.

"Any news?" Peter Belden asked solemnly.

"No, sir," Jim shook his head.

"Your dad told us everything he knew," Peter continued, his voice strained with the effort to speak.

"I'm doing everything I can think of," Jim assured him in that same strained voice.

"Thank you, Jim," Mrs. Belden said quietly as she came to stand beside him. "For that, and so much more."

"Mrs. Belden?" he asked, puzzled by her statement.

"For staying here," she explained, her voice choked and her eyes full of tears. "For not leaving her alone."

"I, I couldn't," Jim admitted. "Someone has to be here, just in case…" His voice trailed off in a whisper.

They stood in silence, words unable to convey the emotions tumbling inside them. Honey and Dan, along with Katie and Win, soon joined them.

Stifling a sob, Honey asked, "Have you talked to Brian?"

"He and his brothers will be here this afternoon," Helen told her. The bond between the siblings was too strong for them to stay away.

"My parents will be here soon," Honey said softly. "They said to let you know how terribly sorry they are." Honey brushed away the tears before continuing. "If there's anything we can do…"

Helen squeezed her hand. "Thank you. Just stay close to Brian. He'll try to be strong for his brothers. He's going to need your support."

"It's time," Dan whispered in Jim's ear and pulled him away from the group. "We've got to get to the airport. They want to see the note as soon as possible."

Looking sadly at the Beldens, Jim nodded. "Let's go. This will all be over with when we find her."

It was a serious group of investigators and armed guards that arrived at the airport. Dan handed them the letter and envelope. Both he and Jim answered questions relating to the circumstances. Needing only Jim's cell phone as the point of communication, the small contingent elected to gather at the Wheeler's mansion just in case there was news from the fire chief.

Jim groaned with frustration as he was ordered to remain in the home. He could barely make out the scene of the fire from the back veranda. He watched as Trixie's brothers arrived. He watched as Honey threw herself into Brian's arms. He could tell she was weeping by the shaking of her body. Or was it Brian's? It was hard to tell, and then they fled to stand with Mr. and Mrs. Belden.

"She's not there," Dan reminded him. "The detectives are almost positive the note isn't a trick. No one knew she was missing except for us."

"I know, I just want to do something now," Jim said angrily, his fist clinched at his sides. "Someone has Trixie. I can't stand all this waiting."

"Do her brothers know what's going on?" Dan asked.

"Yes," Jim nodded, "everyone knows, and everyone still keeps watching that damn fire."

"I'll go talk to them," Dan offered. "I'm sure they could use a little good news for once today."

"Did you clear that with the detectives?" Jim asked.

"They agreed that it would be alright to let everyone in on their suspicions," Dan told him.

Brian looked closely as Dan approached. "Has anything happened?"

"Not yet," Dan said as he shook his head.

"I guess it's a waiting game now," Brian sighed while Mart came over to them.

"You know something, don't you?" Mart guessed, eyeing Dan suspiciously.

"It's just a hunch," he told them. "The detectives think the note is for real. The timing and all couldn't just be a lucky guess."

"Well, they've searched everything pretty thoroughly," Brian said, glancing back at the smoldering embers. "Maybe we should head back to the house."

"I don't think Moms or Dad will leave just yet," Mart frowned at his brother.

"Let me talk to them," Brian suggested. "It's pretty obvious, thank God, that Trixie won't be found here."

Mart slid closer to Dan as Brian walked away. Whispering, he asked, "The fire wasn't an accident, was it? And whoever started it probably has Trixie."

"Yeah," Dan admitted, "that's about right. I just wish we knew why."

"Regan kind of filled us in on all the weird stuff that's been happening," Mart said.

"Jim told the detectives about everything," Dan informed him. "I wish he and Uncle Bill had told me sooner. I might have been able to do something."

"Look," Mart said suddenly, "here comes the chief."

"Sir," Dan greeted him somberly, "anything new?"

"If your friend is in there, she's not coming out," he said as he pointed to the burned-out structure. "We haven't found a thing." As Mart and Dan sighed with pent-up emotion, the chief added, "We'll keep looking, but there's not a sign of anyone."

"Thank goodness," Mart whispered, weak with relief. "Have you told my parents?"

"A few moments ago," the chief said. "I suggest that you all take a break. We'll be at this for awhile." He turned to walk away, hesitated and then glanced back. "I'm grateful we didn't have bad news. I hope you find her soon."

"Thank you," Mart said sincerely. The chief tipped his hat and continued on.

"I see Brian got the rest to follow the chief's advice," Dan noted. He smiled as he saw Honey tuck her arm in Bobby's while Brian had an arm around her shoulders. The Beldens, Regan and Miss Trask followed behind.

As the day progressed, everyone became antsy with impatience. Finally, Miss Trask had Cook set up a buffet. While the food was appreciated, appetites were almost nonexistent, except for the detectives who appeared immune to the stress. All was quiet until they approached Jim. Motioning him to join them, he entered the study where they had been sequestered. Dan followed close behind.

"Stay close," they instructed him. "We've modified your phone and we need you to slip this earpiece on. We can monitor any calls you might receive as well as talking to you."

"Good," Jim nodded as he placed the tiny device in his ear. "I guess it won't be long now." Even as he spoke his phone began to chirp.

"Stay calm," the lead detective advised. "We'll record everything that's said."

With a nervous lick of his lips, Jim answered his phone. "Hello, this is Frayne."

"Good boy," the burly voice growled. "I'm sure there are a dozen people there with you, aren't they?"

"You don't think I could get that much cash without telling someone," Jim explained, trying to remain calm.

"Of course not," the caller chuckled, "and I bet they have you all wired up."

"I'll remove them," Jim promised.

"I'm sure I can trust you," he sneered sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do?" Jim asked, impatient to begin.

"Drive in to town by yourself," he told him, "oh, and bring the money. I'll tell you what to do next. You have ten minutes." The caller hung up.

Jim grabbed the case of money and started toward the door. Dan gave him a thumbs up and he nodded in return. The detectives assumed their stations as Jim rushed to his car. Noticing his departure, the Beldens and Mr. and Mrs. Frayne peered nervously out the window.

Dan appeared to ease their fears. "They've made contact," he informed them. Miss Trask and Honey stood nearby. "The Feds have people set up to follow Jim. This guy won't get away."

Katie Frayne gave an agonizing sob. "I hope Jim doesn't try anything heroic."

Mrs. Belden squeezed her hand. The plight of their children were now intertwined forever it seemed. The tension of the group was interrupted by the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler.

"We tried to get here as soon as possible," Matt apologized. "There was a problem with the jet that had to be taken care of." He went to stand beside Win. "Was that Jim I saw driving like a bat out of hell?"

"Yes," Win answered. "He's gone to meet the kidnappers."

"Mrs. Belden," Madeline Wheeler said as she approached the two women, "I can't pretend to imagine what you and Katie are going through, but I can be here if you need to talk. If there's anything you need please just let me know."

"Thank you," Mrs. Belden said appreciatively. "I won't forget your kindness."

"Where are the detectives?" Matt asked suddenly. "You told me they would be here."

"In your study," Win answered. "It was the most private place we could think of, and they could hook up all their computers there."

Everyone stared at the study doors, wondering just what was going on inside. Finally, Dan spoke up. "I'll go back in. If there's any news I'll let you know immediately."

As Jim raced into Rochester, the voices of the detectives chattered in his ear. He listened as they told him to stay close to Main Street if at all possible. They had plain-clothed officers hidden nearby. Jim cruised back and forth as he waited for his phone to ring, still startled when it finally did.

"Yeah," Jim said tensely, "I'm here."

"Go to the Second Street parking garage," the caller told him. "Catch the bus to Syracuse. Sit near the front. I'll be in touch."

"Damn," a voice shouted in his ear, "we need someone on that bus."

Jim was barely paying attention to the chatter. He focused on catching the bus to Syracuse. If the caller was on the bus, how could he be indentified?

"Jim," the detective said through the earpiece, "we're trying to get someone on the bus. Try to sit behind the driver so you can scan the seats behind you. Check out anyone on a cell phone."

By then, Jim was standing impatiently at the bus stop. He looked at the passengers waiting with him. Was one of them the kidnapper or an officer? Or was he going for a long ride alone?

When the bus stopped, Jim climbed aboard and sat two rows from the front directly behind the driver. As the bus lumbered off, his phone rang once more.

"Here," he said, breathlessly awaiting further instructions.

"Get off at the next stop," the caller said. "Leave the money on the seat."

"What about Trixie?" Jim demanded. "Where is she?"

"I'll call you," the man laughed, "if I don't run into any problems, understand?"

Jim flushed angrily, but laid the case on the seat beside him. When the bus rolled to a stop, he reluctantly stood and glanced at the remaining passengers as he exited. No one was using a cell phone or even looking his way. Now what? Jim watched in panic as the bus pulled away. It was going to Syracuse. Was that where Trixie was being held?

As Jim continued to watch the bus drive on, he called the detectives. "It's done," he said, "now what?"

"Don't worry," the detective reassured him. "We have a plain clothed officer on board. He's ready to take him down as soon as he exits the bus with the case."

"What about Trixie?" Jim demanded.

"Having him in custody is our best bet," he answered. "He'll lead us to her. Come back here, Jim. There's nothing else you can do now."

Jim walked slowly back to his car, raging inside at his helplessness. It was a waiting game once again. And another long night.


	11. Chapter 11

_As__** usual, I am not making any profit from these stories. I am very grateful that I managed to find the rest of this story after I lost a bunch on my disk**__._ Chapter Ten

The detectives had cleared out by the time Jim returned to the Wheeler's home. When everyone looked to him for information, he grimly shook his head. "They have him in custody," he explained. "Dan is going to find out what's going on. He'll let us know as soon as he hears any news."

"What about Trixie?" Mr. Belden demanded. "Did they find out anything?"

"Not yet," Jim said, the concern in his voice clearly evident. "They seem to think the guy will talk before he takes a murder rap."

"A plea deal," Brian gritted his teeth as he spoke. "If he's hurt Trixie he won't have to worry about jail."

Mrs. Belden began to weep quietly on the sofa with her arms around Bobby. Her youngest son, already as big as Mart and Brian, began playing with his mother's curls. "It's going to be okay, Moms," he said.

"Bobby's right," Mr. Belden insisted. "They have the guy in custody. He'll talk. We'll make him talk."

"Dr. Evans left you a sedative, Helen," Maddie said gently. "Why don't you take it? You can't keep this up. We'll let you know if there's any news."

With the urging of her husband and children, Helen reluctantly agreed to take the sedative and lie down. Maddie, Katie and Honey walked upstairs with her, offering comforting words as they went.

Mathew Wheeler remained silent as the women went upstairs. When they were no longer in sight, he turned seriously to Jim. "What do you know that you're not telling us?"

"Nothing really," Jim said as he sank wearily onto the couch just vacated by the women. "I hung back and saw him as they took him into custody. I only got a glimpse of him as they drove by, but he was so angry. It made me question his motives."

"None of this makes any sense," Win shook his head in confusion. "Regan, the strange occurrences with the girls, and now this. Why?"

"Where is Regan?" Jim mumbled, his eyes burning with the effort to stay open.

"Checking on the horses," Win explained. "They're at his farm." He sat down at the desk and began tapping his fingers on the phone.

Matt frowned in thought as he tried to recall anything that would be helpful. He paced a circle around the room before stopping in front of the window. He turned to look at his exhausted friends and the Beldens. Peter sat tensely clutching his fist while his sons huddled together. Win was sitting at the desk searching through the phone directory for clues.

Finally, he looked at Jim. With his head flung back, he had finally succumbed to sleep. Even in his slumber, he looked exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes were proof that he had gone almost thirty-six hours without any sleep. No one woke him. It would be soon enough when Dan returned.

In a cool, damp rocky embankment, Trixie lay dazed and tied up. The blow to her head the night before had been enough to keep her unconscious for all of the night and most of the day. Grateful for the cooling shade in the heat of summer, she began struggling to free herself. The ropes that bound her hands and feet were pulled tight. She glanced around at her surroundings. It was a sheltered area, not quite a cave, but not completely open. Her mouth dry, she tried desperately to moisten her lips. Sharps rocks jutted out around her. Crawling on her knees and chin, she moved closer. Painfully slow, she managed to turn her body and lean against the sharpest boulder. Over and over again, she rubbed the rope that bound her wrists, gritting her teeth as she felt the edges occasionally scrape her skin. Determined to get her hands loose, she continued stubbornly. Eventually, her efforts to free her hands were beginning to make her tired. The dizzying sensation began once more. In the growing darkness, she closed her eyes, vowing to start anew come daybreak.

Dan arrived with news early the next morning. "Thomas Jones," he said, supplying the name of the kidnapper.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"And why did he take Trixie?" Mart demanded. "Did he talk?"

"He's not talking," Dan told them. "At least, not what we want to hear."

"TJ Farms," Regan groaned. "I should have thought of him."

"The guy who owned the farm you bought?" Jim questioned.

"Yeah," Regan said, "he blamed us for the loss of his farm, and then I bought it."

"It's not your fault," Win assured him. "We all had a hand in turning him in to the authorities. No one could know how he would react."

"This guy is trying to get revenge on you by taking Trixie?" Peter Belden said in disbelief.

"We're sure he set the fire," Dan said. "I'm thinking that he took Trixie as a spur of the moment plan."

"What did he say about Trixie?" Jim demanded. "What did he say?"

"You're not going to like it," Dan sighed. "He says Trixie died in the fire. He was only cashing in on the tragedy, so to speak."

"He's lying," Brian and Jim shouted in unison. Brian added, "I stayed at the barn all day. Trixie wasn't there. I made sure of it."

"He's still not talking," Dan said with regret.

The men stood silently, only to be joined by the women who had remained upstairs for the night.

"Any news?" Helen Belden asked as she entered. "Please tell me you have news."

Peter Belden walked quietly to his wife. Somberly, he took her hands. "He refuses to tell us where Trixie is."

Helen burst into sobs as she lay against her husband's chest. He looked desperately at Dan. "Can't you do something? Talk to someone?"

"Listen," Dan promised, "I'll go back and stay until I find out something about Trixie if I have to beat it out of him."

"I'll go with you," Jim told him.

"No," Dan insisted. "They won't let you anywhere near him."

"I have to," Jim said stubbornly.

"No, you don't," Win objected. "You need to stay close here, like Dan said." As Jim began another protest, Win interrupted him, "Do it for your mother, Jim. We don't need you in jail for tearing apart the police station."

Reluctantly, Jim agreed but stood glaring out the window as Dan left. Regan stepped up quietly beside him. "It's hard just sitting around."

"I feel useless," Jim admitted. "Like I'm letting Trixie down."

"You've done everything you possibly could," Regan said as he patted him on the back.

Jim, unable to speak, only nodded.

Regan tried once more. "Why don't you take a ride out to the farm?" he suggested. "Check on the horses. It looks like we're going to have a summer storm this morning. There's some grain in the back of my truck that needs to be stowed away, too."

Jim took the jingling keys from Regan's fingers. "Call me if you hear anything," he said, glad for the opportunity to be alone with his emotions.

The farm was quiet. The horses calm. Jim fed and watered them, and then began unloading the grain. The physical work soothed him, kept his mind occupied with mundane thoughts. Thunder rolled in the distance as the first drops of rain began to fall. He stood just outside the barn door and let the sadness wash over him, his salty tears mixing with the rain on his face. He kept imagining Trixie, her voice, her blonde curls, her contagious smile. Bleary-eyed, he watched the field before him, the tall grass being batted around by the wind and rain.

At first, the movement in the field was so slight Jim didn't notice it. Then, through the rain, he saw something, something so vague that he thought it was his imagination. Wiping his eyes, he looked again. He took two steps toward the moving figure, a figure that was stumbling and falling in an effort to walk in the storm. It couldn't be. He was too tired. His mind, what was left of it, had to be playing tricks on him. Still, the figure kept coming. He took another step. Then another. He vaulted over the fence and began running.

"Trixie!" Over and over, he shouted her name, the sound of the shouts going from cautious to amazed to joyous.

When he reached her, he clung to her as if his life depended on it, and at that moment, it did. "Oh, God, Trixie," he said in a prayer of thanksgiving as he stroked her hair.

Trixie reveled in the feeling of Jim's arms around her, weak from lack of food but strengthened by his support. "Fancy meeting you here," she half-sobbed, half-laughed.

"Fancy that," Jim agreed in amazement. He pulled her into his lap, heedless of the warm summer rain. "Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"

"I was thirsty," she chuckled as she put her arms around his neck.

"Oh, baby," Jim said, relief making him weak. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, over and over until he finally reached her lips. Bestowing soft kisses on her rain-moistened mouth, he murmured. "I love you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Trixie answered back. "What were you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Jim said, his voice husky with emotion.

"I should have known," she smiled up at him.

"Put your arms around my neck," he told her as he stood up. "I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"I can walk," she protested.

"And I can carry you," Jim insisted. "I want to. I need to."

"How can I resist?" Trixie grinned.

Jim swept her into his arms and carried her back to the shelter of the barn, only stopping to lift her over the fence. Once inside, he pulled out his cell phone. "I think there's a few people that would like to know you're safe," he told her.

"Wait," Trixie grabbed his arm. "I just need a minute before I talk to them."

Understanding, Jim sat down, leaning back against one of the stalls and pulled her into his lap with her back against his chest. "Whenever you're ready," he told her.

"Do you think you could tell them first?" Trixie asked. "I'm just so tired and I don't know if I can deal with all their questions."

"I'll handle it," he promised, "but we need to let them know. We have a whole bunch of worried people waiting."

"Okay," Trixie nodded.

Jim put on the speaker phone as he told them the good news. Mrs. Belden was the first one to speak to Trixie. "Oh, baby," she cried happily, "I was so worried."

"I'm fine," Trixie assured her. "You'll see me soon."

Her father spoke next. "Are you okay, Princess?" he asked with concern.

As she answered the most basic questions, Jim fielded the more detailed ones. They ended the call quickly and walked to Regan's truck. Jim gave her one more hug and a kiss. "I almost hate to take you back," he said. "I don't think your parents are going to let you out of their sight for awhile."

The roar at the house was heard before they exited the vehicle. "Trixie! Trixie!" The shouts began as everyone came spilling out of the house into the steady rain.

As they passed her from one hug to another, Jim grinned at her. He was still grinning when Peter Belden came to shake his hand. "I can't thank you enough," he said gratefully.

Jim smiled back. "I'm not the one who saved her," he admitted. "She saved herself. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"She did, didn't she?" Peter said proudly. He glanced at his daughter getting a big hug from Win. "Thanks to you and your family. You handled everything just right."

"My parents love Trixie," Jim told him, "almost as much as I do."

"So, it's like that, is it?" Peter said knowingly.

"Yes, sir," Jim said seriously.

"You have my blessing," he replied, "and her mother's, too."

He grabbed Jim by the arm and said to the crowd, "Let's get these two inside. I'm sure they are starving."

Somehow Jim maneuvered himself until he was beside Trixie, with his arm around her. Helen Belden stayed on her other side clucking out orders to her daughter. "After breakfast, you need a hot bath. Then Dr. Evans is coming by to check that nasty bump on your head. And I expect you to rest for the entire day."

Trixie exchanged a helpless grin with Jim. It didn't matter how old she was. She would always be thirteen to her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Dan leaned lazily against a large white post as he sat on Honey's covered veranda. "I'm glad to see this mess wrapped up before I left."

"Do you still have to go today?" Honey asked as she sipped her lemonade.

"Unfortunately," Dan sighed, the stifling heat making it difficult to breathe. "I have to be at work bright and early tomorrow."

"Thanks for showing up when you did," Trixie said gratefully, "and thanks for helping to convince my parents to let me finish my vacation."

"Well, when I pointed out that you would just have to return to give more statements they agreed," Dan shrugged.

"Trixie's right," Jim told him. "They wouldn't have agreed at all if you hadn't thought of that."

"I'm just glad everything worked out okay," Dan said as he stood. "I guess it will be awhile before Uncle Bill returns."

"He won't be home until later," Jim replied. "I promised to check on the horses while he's gone."

Dan and Honey exchanged a quick grin.

"I hope you don't mind if I don't help you, Jim. There's a few things I need to check on my bike before I ride out." Dan turned to walk away.

"I'll see you this week," Jim said. "What about you two? Anyone feel like heading out to Regan's farm?"

Honey shook her head. "If you don't mind, I'd rather stay here in the shade and sip my lemonade."

Jim smiled and grabbed Trixie's hand. "Come with me, Trix. Let's leave these two spoilsports to their plans."

"I'd like to see the horses before I leave," Trixie nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Honey?"

"Absolutely," Honey grinned and waved her friends on.

Dan poked his head around the corner after Jim and Trixie left. "I wish I could stay for the rest of the evening."

"It's going to be some evening," Honey smiled happily. She crossed her fingers. "I hope everything goes as planned."

"And Jim's going to owe me a big favor for this," Dan laughed. "Who knew loverboy was so romantic?"

"I think love does that, Dan," Honey sighed dreamily. "Just you wait and see."

When Jim pulled his black car beside the barn, he shoved his hair back nervously. "Are you okay with coming back here?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Trixie asked. "It was one of the happiest days of my life to find you here."

"Good," Jim said approvingly. "I know it was for me, too." He squeezed her hand tightly. "Let's go check on the horses. Regan said to let them out for awhile now that the fence has been repaired."

Trixie and Jim made sure the horses were fed and watered and then turned them loose in the large paddock. Trixie stood leaning against the fence just watching the beautiful creatures walk lazily about, seeking the shade of a nearby tree.

"I'm going to miss this," she smiled sadly.

"Me, too, love," Jim whispered in her ear as he stood behind her, his arms around her waist.

"Promise me you'll let me visit soon," Trixie said, her eyes still on the horses.

"I promise," Jim said as he kissed her cheek. Pulling away, he took her hand in his. "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Trixie's eyes lit up in a grin. "Where?"

"Come on," Jim laughed, tugging her away from the fence.

Silently, Jim led her into the barn. Confused, Trixie looked around the now restored structure. "I don't understand."

Grinning, Jim stopped beside the ladder to the hayloft. "You don't think I'm going to let you leave without indulging in my favorite fantasy, do you?"

"Jim," Trixie protested with a laugh, her cheeks covered in a flaming blush.

"Me, first," Jim insisted as he started climbing upward. "Then I can help you over the ladder." When Jim reached the top, he smiled in satisfaction. Everything was laid out as planned.

"Close your eyes," Jim instructed when Trixie had almost reached the hayloft, "and give me your hand."

Giggling, Trixie held out her hand. "It's a good thing I trust you so much. You better not let me fall."

"No way," Jim declared. "I've waited too long for this."

Jim guided Trixie up the few remaining rungs, and then into the hayloft. He walked her away from the edge and turned her around. "Open your eyes, Trixie."

When Trixie opened her eyes, all she could see was Jim staring into her face. "Are you my surprise?"

"I hope so," he grinned nervously.

"Oh?" Trixie questioned.

Jim took both of her hands in his. "Trix, when you were missing, I thought I might never be happy again. All I could think about was that our time together had been much too short."

"Me, too," Trixie whispered, tearfully remembering the ordeal.

"Now that it's over, Trix," Jim pulled her close, "I don't want our time together to ever end. Marry me, Trixie. Let's make our time last forever."

"Yes," Trixie sniffed as tears ran down her cheeks, "I love you so much."

"I love you," Jim hugged her tightly. They stood savoring the moment before reluctantly stepping apart. "Now you can turn around."

A blanket was spread out on the hay, a small battery-operated lantern to one side casting a romantic glow in the dingy light. A bottle of champagne and two small crystal glasses were beside a small picnic basket. In the middle of the blanket was a bouquet of orchids nestled beneath a small ring box.

As Jim led her to the blanket, he picked up the ring box. He slipped the ring on her finger. "It belonged to my Aunt Nell. When my uncle died, he told me to give it to someone as special as her. I think he would be pleased."

"Oh, Jim," Trixie said in an awed voice, "it's beautiful. Everything's beautiful."

"It certainly is," Jim agreed looking at her.

When he pulled her onto the blanket, Trixie laughed. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"What?" Jim asked between kisses.

"You'll have to build a hayloft for us."

Dan revved up his bike, gave Honey a short wave, and drove away. Although not anxious to leave, the weather report had been ominous. He hoped by leaving early he could beat the worst of the rain. As he traveled the interstate, his chances of missing a downpour began to look slim. When the light rain started to fall, he searched for an overpass to take shelter under. His eyes scanning the horizon, he almost missed the small white car on the edge of the highway, that is until the curvy blond stepped to the rear of the vehicle.

_My time to be a knight in shining armor,_ he thought with a pleased grin. "Can I help you?"

She looked to be in her early twenties, small but with generous curves that immediately tantalized Dan. Wiping the rain-soaked hair from her face, she replied, "Flat tire. I've already taken care of it."

"Well, let me make sure your lug nuts are tight enough," Dan offered gallantly.

"I told you, I've taken care of it," she said in a huff.

"But still," Dan insisted, "it could be dangerous if they were to come loose."

"Listen, buddy," she said with her hands on her hips, "I'm not getting back in the trunk. I'm leaving."

Her words would have been more convincing if an awful streak of lightning hadn't flashed close by at the same time. She shrieked in terror and covered her head with her arms.

"I guess you're right," Dan agreed.

"Hmph," she said as she stalked toward the car.

Dan sighed and looked forlornly at the coming storm. In a swift motion, he grabbed her just as she opened the car door. "Come on. We don't have any time to waste."

"Stop it!" she screamed as she began to beat him with her fists. "Are you crazy?"

"Lady, don't you see that coming?" Dan flicked his head forward. "It's a tornado. We need to get in a ditch."

"A ditch?" she shouted in panic. "There's a tornado coming and you want me to lie in a ditch? My car will be just fine."

"Don't argue," Dan insisted and forcefully drug her away from her car. "It's safer than a vehicle."

By now the wind was roaring, debris flailing around them. Not wanting anymore arguments, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. When he reached the ditch, he put her down and covered her with his body. The rain stung his back and the wind flung bits of rock that hit painfully against him. Still, the girl kept trying to get away. Dan pressed against her. And caught his breath.

He tried not to notice the feel of her breasts against him, full and soft. The scent of her was like an exotic flower filling his head. Her body was wiggling beneath him, delightfully so. "God, stop moving," he moaned, "please."

"What?" she asked confused. "Just let me up."

"I can't, not yet," he told her. The twister had passed safely above them. To his chagrin, he had been unable to control his thoughts among other things.

"Will you stop manhandling me?" she demanded angrily.

"I am not manhandling you," he defended himself. "You'll know it when it happens."

He looked into her blue eyes, as blue as a summer sky. Knowing he was about to make a huge mistake, he looked at her lips, tantalizingly parted. So sweet, so inviting. He couldn't resist. He kissed her. He kissed her and surprisingly she kissed him back.

"Now you've been manhandled," he whispered huskily when they separated.

He was unable to duck the stinging slap that boxed his ears.

To be continued…..

THE END

_Thanks for hanging in there. I hope you enjoyed this one. There is more to come with Dan and the mystery lady as well as Mark and Missy._


End file.
